Mi nueva vida
by wei-lo
Summary: Hermione cambia su vida para empeorarla, ¿podrá Harry ayudarla?. HH
1. Chapter 1

Nadie lo sabía.

Evidentemente ella no se lo contaría a nadie, porque precisamente ella, era la primera que realmente no lo sabía.

Todos tenían sus vidas más o menos felices, más o menos fáciles.

Los gemelos tenían su tienda y a sus novias. Neville era profesor en Hogwarts. Ron era auror y vivía con Luna. Harry era jefe de aurores y vivía con Ginny.

La parte que la concernía a ella era muy simple. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo hasta lograr el puesto que ella quería, era la coordinadora de alianzas entre las razas. El empeño que había puesto en su trabajo le había costado, su y de por si inmadura relación con Ron, el cual, como ya se ha dicho terminó viviendo con Luna Lovegood. Al principio lo había superado volcando más y más horas a su trabajo. Era conocida en todo el ministerio por su incalculable esfuerzo al llegar a acuerdos y consensos con las más extrañas y para nada cordiales razas que existían en el mundo mágico.

Puede que en principio, el que no sepa mucho del tema, no comprenda hasta que punto es importante la misión de la joven bruja, pero…. mirando no tan atrás en la historia del mundo mágico, se puede lograr entender cuan importante puede llegar a ser tener a todas las razas incluidas las más crueles e inhumanas del bando correcto. Como ella no se cansaba de repetir cuando le preguntaban por qué le dedicaba tantas horas, " si se hubiera hecho antes de la guerra, muchas razas hubieran estado a nuestro favor y no en el bando de voldemort, se hubieran evitado muchas pérdidas de vidas humanas y no humanas".

Lo que suele ocurrir en estos casos es que no todo es tan bonito como por fuera pueda parecer.

A la vuelta de uno de sus más cansados encuentro con una de las razas más difíciles con las que había tratado, los esperpentos, nada menos. Había vuelto a casa y por primera vez la notó vacía.

Nadie la esperaba, nadie con quien compartir las horas de espanto que había vivido con los esperpentos, nadie a quien decirle hasta que punto la había resultado asquerosa la visión de aquellos seres y desagradables que no entendían de compasión. Nadie a quien decirle lo horrorosas que habían sido las imágenes que esa misma raza había plantado en su cabeza para aterrorizarla y amedrentarla. Nadie, en definitiva, con quien mitigar su dolor.

Se planteó seriamente llamar a alguno de sus amigos, pero sabía que ellos, estaban en sus casas con sus familias y que eran felices. Había mirado por mas de diez minutos la fotografía de ella y Harry Su Harry. Que curioso que ese amor infantil y adolescente perviviera a lo largo de los años. Había sido endiabladamente diestra al ocultarlo todo el tiempo, ya que en el fondo, nunca le había concedido más de cinco minutos de su tiempo a aquella idea. Simplemente no podía hacerse, él estaba enamorado de Cho…y luego de Ginny, nunca hubo sitio para ella en el corazón de él, y ella nunca quiso ponerlo en el problema de decirle que no sentía lo mismo.

Ron había sido desde siempre el que había estado ahí en ese sentido, con sus celos, con su sobreprotección, ella lo adoraba, sin duda, pero cuando le concedió el lujo de la duda, y decidió no esperar lo inalcanzable, Ron, resultó no tener lo que hacía falta para estar con ella; paciencia, comprensión y sobretodo una muy sólida amistad basada en la comprensión mutua y total de la otra persona.

Y así es como llegamos a la imagen actual. Hermione Granger estaba borracha, terriblemente borracha, en el caldero chorreante. Hacía más de tres whiskies que Hermione miraba a un punto fijo en la pared con las pupilas dilatadas y el cuerpo adormecido. Como siempre desde hacía cuatro meses, el tabernero le había avisado de que y estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta, y como siempre, se había encontrado con la mirada fría y carente de sentimientos de Hermione como respuesta.

"A ti que te importa", le había dicho la primera vez. Pero hoy todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido para el tabernero cuando ella añadió a su respuesta habitual…

-A ti que te importa!…a quien coño le importa?!-

-seguramente a alguien le importe señorita…-

-seguramente…-dijo ella burlándose mientras amagaba una sonrisa-posiblemente a los mismo que no les ha importado mi ausencia desde hace tres meses en sus reuniones de amigos…-

Sin decir nada más Hermione caminó hacía la puerta, como siempre tambaleándose. El tabernero aun no se lograba explicar como llegaba siempre a casa pero desde luego hubiera dado un galeón por saberlo. Sin embargo esa noche todo era diferente y decidió dar un paso para ayudar a la joven bruja.

-No le pondré más de una copa la próxima vez-

Hermione se paró en seco y sin girar nada más la cabeza sonrió despectivamente y le dijo

-Gracias a Merlín hay mas tabernas que esta-

Se arrastró como siempre hasta su casa, hacía tiempo que había dejado de intentar desaparecerse en ese estado la ultima vez lo había logrado por los pelos.

Cuando consiguió llegar a su casa, se abalanzó sobre la cama y con una mano buscó a tientas la poción de dormir sin soñar que ella misma se preparaba. Maldiciendo porque era la última dosis, hizo un esfuerzo por anotar mentalmente que al dia siguiente debería ir a comprar más ingrediente para fabricarla ella misma.

Ese era otro de los vicio adquiridos…la poción para dormir sin soñar, sin soñar todo lo que había visto, todo lo que había sufrido, par no soñar con los padres que ya no podría recuperar por haberles borrado la memoria antes de la guerra y para no soñar con el amor no correspondido. A veces la compraba en la tienda de pociones, pero cuando la fue necesitando en mayores dosis, para no levantar sospechas, a veces la fabricaba ella misma, siendo este acto, del todo ilegal ya que la poción sólo podía ser suministrada por un medimago, por su fuerte composición.

Esa era su nueva vida, y nadie, ni siquiera ella, lo sabía.

Nadie, ni siquiera ella, se había dado cuenta de su aspecto desmejorado.

Nadie, ni siquiera ella, se había dado cuenta de que daba pasos cada vez mayores hacia un terrible final.


	2. Chapter 2

-Buenos días colega-

-mmm, buenos días?…mmm aún no es de día Ron-

-Ooooh, pobre Harrycito, acaso necesitas más horas de sueño?-

-Acaso necesitas mas horas de trabajo?-

-Uy! Ya veo que no estamos de buen humor esta mañana-

-Por lo que más quieras Ron, dime lo que me tengas que decir y déjame dormir 15 horas más-

-Está bien, está bien … sólo llamaba para decirte que mamá ha convocado una reunión familiar, y que nos quiere a todos allí para comer-

Fue entonces cuando Harry terminó de despertarse.

-Mmm, de acuerdo, dile que allí estaremos, no sé que puede ser tan importante como para preparar una comida familiar para el mismo día …-

-Mientras no vaya a tener otro hijo …-

-Si estupenda visión la que se me queda ahora grabada, hasta el mediodía Ron-

-hasta luego hermano-

´Harry colgó el teléfono y fijó su mirada en el techo d su habitación. Toda la noche había soñado con Hermione, hacía meses que soñaba con ella y el sueño era siempre el mismo; Hermione le hablaba pero él no podía oirla, ella gritaba y gritaba, lo podía notar en su cara pero aún así él no podía oirla. Se había calmado a si mismo pensando que sólo era la inquietud de no haberla visto en tres meses; pero Ginny decía que ella estaba bien, que tenía mucho trabajo y ginny debía saberlo a ciencia cierta porque de vez en cuando la veía en san mungo.

Aquella noche había soñado lo mismo, y cuando Ron le había dicho lo de la comida, automáticamente pensó que allí la vería, puesto que para Molly, Hermione era una más de la familia.

A una distancia considerable de la casa de harry, Hermione dormía la borrachera de la noche anterior.

El sonido familiar del picoteo sobre el cristal fue lo que la hizo despertarse, como siempre de un sobresalto.

Hermione había decidido no poner teléfono en su casa, a pesar de lo mucho que Harry y Ron habían insistido en un principio.

Se levantó como pudo y se acercó a la ventana, recogiendo el mensaje que traía la lechuza. Le ofreció el agua y las golosinas que tenía para las lechuzas con un gesto de la mano y se dispuso a sentarse en la cama para leer la carta.

"Querida Hermione:

Hace mucho que no se de ti querida, y me gustaría que hoy nos acompañases en una comida familiar muy importante para mi, y que no sería lo mismo sin ti. Te agradecería que pudieras venir, ya que sabes que para Arthur y para mi eres una hija más.

No te molesto mas querida, espero verte hoy al mediodía en la Madriguera.

Un abrazo. Arthur y Molly Weasley."

Hermione suspiró, desde luego Molly aún sabía que teclas pulsar para hacerle sentir a uno culpable, incluso antes de ser culpable. A pesar de que no le apetecía nada ver las caras de felicidad de todo el mundo, decidió que podía arreglarlo todo para acudir al evento y mandar un recado de que después de comer la avisaran de algo urgente para así poder irse cuanto antes de allí sin parecer descortés.

Se levantó pensando en la poción que se iba a tomar para el dolor de cabeza y en las cosas que tendría que hacer antes de dirigirse a la Madriguera.

Cuando ya estaba lista para salir de casa, Hermione se miro en el espejo y la imagen que allí se reflejaba le parecía la de una extraña.

-Harry estará allí-dijo en un suspiro. Se pasó las manos por la cara, deseando volverse hermosa, hermosa para él.

-que tontería … aunque fuera la mujer más hermosa del planeta, Harry jamás tendría ojos para mi- decidió que lo que se había puesto estaba bien, la camisa negra y el pantalón de traje negro, unas botas el pelo recogido, una imagen discreta, pensó Hermione.

Pero para los ojos de los demás, la ropa negra acentuaba su delgadez, la camisa ajustada lo aseguraba y el pelo recogido en un moño acentuaba las facciones algo esqueléticas de su rostro.

La Madriguera era al mediodía un revuelo de cabezas pelirrojas. Todos estaban allí. Percy con Penélope, Charlie, con Rosaline, Bill con Fleur, Fred con Angelina, George con Linda, Ron con Luna y Ginny con Harry.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la casa todos estaban entrando y saliendo del jardín preparando la mesa para comer.

Hermione se plantó en el medio del salón, y mientras se quitaba los resto de la ceniza que la chimenea le había dejado. En el mismo momento que ella levantaba la cabeza, de la cocina salía Molly con una bandeja de comida y por la puerta del jardín entraban Luna y Ron.

-Quién demoni … Hermione?- preguntó un asombrado Arthur

-La misma-contesto ella girándose para mirar al matrimonio

-Hermione querida , estás muy, ehm … delgada-

Ron y Luna aún no creían lo que veían.

-bueno, molly, tu siempre nos encuentras a todos muy delgados-dijo Luna intentando aminorar la impresión que les había dado a todos el aspecto de Hermione

-Ron, Luna, encantada de veros-

Nadie parecía poder moverse, de pronto por la puerta del jardín comenzó a entrar el resto de la familia.

-Ey! Como es que la comida no está ya en la mesa mamá?- preguntaba uno de los gemelos

Pero todos, uno por uno comenzaron a estancarse en medio del salón intentado asimilar la visión de la que era su amiga. La señora Weasley logró reaccionar cuando ya toda la familia miraba a Hermione y el rostro de ella parecía llenarse de dolor e ira.

-Bueno, chicos bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos creo que podemos comenzar, ala no os quedeis ahí parados, luego tendreis tiempo de saludaros todos, pero ahora debemos comer- dijo mientras los empujaba hacia el jardín.

Los últimos en quedarse fueron Ron y Harry que aún seguían mirando a Hermione como si fuera lo más raro que hubieran visto en su vida.

-En fin, creo que deberíamos salir a comer- dijo Hermione asomando una sonrisa bastante forzada

-Pero, qué, quiero decir cómo-tartamudeó Ron

-Veo que sigues tan elocuente como siempre Ron-

-Estás muy cambiada Herms-se atrevió a decir Harry.

Harry no se podía creer lo que veía¿quién era aquella mujer que se parecía a Hermione¿por qué tenía ella ese aspecto de ir a derrumbarse de un momento para otro allí mismo?¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-Si Harry?,de verdad piensas que he cambiado? Porque yo me veo exactamente igual que hace un mes, o dos, o tres-dijo ella sonriendo mordazmente

-Que quieres decir Herms?- preguntó Ron

-Nada Ron, por supuesto, ahora si no os importa voy a salir al jardín a seguir conmocionando al resto de la familia-

Cuando pasaba a la altura a la que Harry seguía parado, este la agarró del brazo notando la delgadez del cuerpo de su amiga.

-Pero qué te ha pasado Hermione?-dijo mirándola con furia

Ella se desasió del agarre de Harry y mirándolo duramente le dijo

-Nada, Harry, nada que deba preocuparos, no?-

Cuando Hermione salió al jardín Ron y Harry se quedaron de pie en medio del salón vacio y en silencio. Se miraron sorprendidos y apenados, sin saber que había pasado. Sólo una cosa les había quedado clara, de su Hermione ya casi no quedaba nada, ni su mirada, ni su cuerpo, ni su sonrisa, ahora lo que atenazaba el corazón de los dos chicos, era saber si se podía recuperar a su amiga y hasta que punto ellos tenían la culpa.

Al principio de la comida todo el mundo estaba tenso por la aparición de Hermione, sobretodo Ginny, pero gracias a los gemelos y sus bromas la reunión fue mejorando.

Todo iba mejorando hasta que alguien preguntó por el empleo de Hermione, la cual , hasta entonces había estado callada, respondiendo sólo con monosílabos.

-Mi trabajo? Pues no sabría que decirte …- le comenzó a responder a Bill

-Debe ser muy interesante, tratar con tantas razas diferentes, aunque me imagino que también estresante-

-Si , estresante … -de pronto Hermione perdió el hilo de la conversación y se quedó mirando al vacio

Todos los comensales de la mesa se miraron entre ellos esperando a que algo sucediera pero Hermione seguía mirando al vacio.

-Y que has estado haciendo ultimamente?-preguntó Charlie intentando que Hermione saliera de su trance.

-Qué? Ah si! Pues nada del otro mundo en realidad, llevo casi tres meses en conversaciones con los esperpentos-

Toda la mesa se sobrecogió al escuchar aquello, todo el mundo sabía que además de los dementotes, los esperpentos eran de las razas más temibles que existían. ´

-Qué dices? No es posible! Para acercarse al bosque de los esperpentos hay que lleva protección de aurores y desde luego, yo recordaría ver una petición así sobre mi mesa con tu nombre en ella Hermione-dijo Harry empezando a estar muy enfadado

-Bueno posiblemente no la viste porque no se cursó esa petición, los esperpentos dejaron claro desde el principio que no querían a los aurores por los alrdedores si se iban a iniciar las conversaciones, así que hice lo que era necesario hacer-

-Pero tu estás loca?!-preguntó Harry gritando

-Hermione los esperpentos pueden hacerte ver cosas terribles, provocar que ese miedo se quede para siempre dentro de tu cabeza e incluso se han dado casos de muerte súbita por infarto al corazón-

-Lo sé-dijo ella perdiendo de nuevo la mirada en el vacio, como latigazos, como rayos disparados a su cabeza, las últimas imágenes implantadas por los esperpentos surgieron en su cabeza, provocando que el poco color de su cara se desvaneciera del todo

-Hermione querida, estás bien?- preguntó Molly mientras se levantaba. Cuando ya estaba a putno de tocarla Hermione se levantó de su asiento en un salto

-Si!-dijo con la voz crispada-si, estoy bien, disculpadme un segundo- dijo mientras se retiraba de la mesa

Subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Con su varita volvió a su tamaño real lo que llevaba en un pequeño monedero en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cogió dos pildoras y se las tragó, pasándolas con un trago a una licorera que llevaba encogida también en el monedero. Espero unos segundos, se lavó la cara y se dipusó a bajar concentrada en pensar que dentro de poco le mandarían el aviso falso y podría salir de aquella casa.

En el jardín todo el mundo se preguntaba que era lo que había ocurrido.

-Qué está pasando?-se preguntó en voz alta Harry

-oh, bueno realmente creo que ella ha estado trabajando mucho-Harry miró a ginny duramente

-De verdad crees que todo esto es sólo por trabajar demasiadas horas?, esto no es de trabajar Ginny y cualquiera podria verlo, desde hace cuanto que está así?, hace cuanto que tiene esa pinta?-

-bueno, realmente, no sabria que decirte- comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo Ginny

-Creo que no es tan difícil la respuesta ginny-dijo su hermano ron con dureza

-La verdad es que, yo no …-

-Tu no que Ginny?-

-Yo en realidad no la he visto todo este tiempo, sólo un compañero del hospital me decía de vez en cuando que ella había ido por alli y …-

-Que tu qué? Me mentiste Ginny, me dijiste que tu la habías visto, y eso fue lo que le dije yo a Ron y por eso ninguno de nosotros la molestabamos, porque pensabamos que estaba trabajando duro, te das cuenta de lo que has hecho Ginny?-

-No hace falta que me grites Harry, yo lo hice porque estaba harta de tener que tenerla en cuenta para todos nuestros planes, siempre saliamos en pareja, y estabamos todos bien, pero cuando ella venia, todos teniamos que comedirnos con lo que haciamos o deciamos porque ella estaba sola, realemente creo que ella dejo de venir porque se dio cuenta de que no encajaba más en el grupo, como aquí hoy!! No se que hace aquí! Ella no es de la familia!-

-Ginebra Weasley, no me puedo creer lo que acabo de oir, es lo más asqueroso que he oido en toda mi vida, no se como has podido pensar eso Ginny, pero parte de la culpa que recae sobre nosotros, también recae en ti ahora- dijo ron

-Realmente Ginny, no me esperaba esto hija-dijo Arthur

-Si? Pues sabeis que? Yo no pienso seguirle el juego mas, estoy harta de ella, y de que siempre alla que tenerle un ojo encima, qu si hay que llamarla que si hay que invitarla, que si es inteligente que si es la chica del trio de oro, ella ya no forma mas parte de esta familia, antes estaba con Ron pero ahora su sitio lo ocupa Luna, no le debemos nada-dijo Ginny roja de la cólera mientras el resto de su familia no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Al otro lado de la puerta del jardín Hermione oia toda la conversación. Esa era la excusa perfecta para marcharse, para deshacerse de aquel dolor que le mordía el corazón, estaba segura de que Harry la perdonaría, al fin y al cabo ella era el amor de su vida no?, y el resto eran su familia, asi que no habria mas que hablar, el tiempo lo curaria; y ella podria seguir su vida, sin mas explicaciones, sin más dolor. Suspiró fuerte y salió al jardín.

-Bueno, por una vez, creo que debo de darle la razón a Ginny-dijo Hermione mientras sonreia y recogia su bolso

-Hermione, espera … no te vayas-dijo Harry poniendose en pie

-No Harry, me temo que ya no queda mas que decir, acabo de recibir un aviso y me tengo que marchar, de todas formas, creo que por aquí todo esta dicho. Señores Weasley, les agradezco la invitación de hoy, asi como todas las anteriores, lamento no quedarme a saber el motivo de la celebración pero espero que la disfruten … en familia-

Se dio media vuelta y camino hasta el salón de la casa para marcharse por la chimenea, Harry corrio detrás de ella

-Hermione espera! Por favor no te vayas asi, sabes que los demas no pensamos lo mismo, eres de la familia Hermione, eres mi familia, eso deberias saberlo, no se que ha ocurrido pero sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites-

-Si Harry?me temo que estas equivocado, no no lo sé-

-Pero estoy aquí ahora, no puedes irte asi-

-Te recuperarás Harry, realmente esto es lo mejor para todos- Hermione se apoyo en la chimenea y bajando la cabeza para que Harry no viera sus lagrimas le dijo

-Realmente Harry te hecharé de menos-y echando los polvos a la chimenea desapareció

-No!!! … , Hermione … , yo también te hechare de menos-


	3. Chapter 3

La fiesta había terminado como tal, aunque nadie se había marchado a casa después de lo ocurrido. Todos se habían reunido en silencio en el salón de los Weasley. Ginny era la única que había optado por marcharse a su habitación, no sin antes dejar claro que la última aparición de Hermione, era otro numerito organizado por ella, para que todos siguieran al tanto de su vida.

Nadie en la familia podía creerse que aquello hubiera sucedido de verdad, por una parte nadie de la familia de los pelirrojos estaba dispuesto a perder a un miembro de la misma así que sabían que en el fondo, como Hermione habría previsto acabarían perdonándola, pero por otro lado Hermione, era Hermione.

En el fondo la bruja de ojos color miel, tenía razón, no podrían renegar de ginny, con el tiempo la perdonarían pero el corazón de ella ya jamás se curaría.

Harry se levantó temprano la mañana siguiente, después de no haber dormido casi nada. Ginny había pasado la noche en la Madriguera y él cuando había conseguido conciliar el sueño, sólo había tenido pesadillas en las que Hermione se aparecia pero ya ni siquiera le hablaba, sólo se alejaba a una velocidad constante del contacto que Harry quería tener con ella.

Después de ducharse y vestirse , Harry se dirigió al despacho de Hermione en el Ministerio.

Al llegar allí, un joven brujo empleado del sector de Hermione le atendió.

-En qué podría ayudarle?-

-Estoy buscando a Hermione Granger-

-Pues en este momento creo que ella está ocupada, pero puede decirme de que se trata, quizá yo pueda ayudarle-

-No, no, muchas gracias. Es un tema personal; es amiga personal, y quería hablar con ella, soy Harry Potter-

-Oh! Vaya! Realmente siento no haberme dado cuenta antes señor, pero, de todas formas Hermione aún no ha llegado a trabajar-

-Pero eso es imposible, Hermione siempre llega puntual a trabajar-

-bueno, ehm, quizá yo no debiera, pero … -

-pero qué?-

-La señorita Granger hace tiempo que no se porta como antes-

-Qué quieres decir?-

-pues que siempre llega tarde a trabajar, que está de peor humor, cada vez tiene peor aspecto y que cada vez se arriesga más en las reuniones interraciales-

-No , no puedo creerlo, ella siempre ha sido muy responsable con su trabajo y amable con sus compañeros; sabe a donde tuvo que ir ayer, ´recibió una llamada de emergencia y tuvo que marcharse-

-Ayer?, no, no imposible ayer no había ninguna comunicación, yo estaba de guardia-

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas pensando en que podia estar ocurriendo y cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

-Tengo que averiguar que esta pasando, gracias por tu ayuda-

-De nada señor-

Harry salió del ministerio sin fijarse por donde caminaba, una vez fuera del mismo, no dudó un instante y se apareció en la casa de Hermione. Allí le aguardaba una sorpresa más, en vez de aparecerse dentro del piso de hermione, se apareció en la puerta del mismo. Extrañado, pues estaba seguro de haberse concentrado en la sala de la casa de Hermione llamó a la puerta.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Harry aporreaba la puerta.

-Hermione, se que estás ahí, abre la puerta por favor, Hermione! Si no abres, reventaré la puerta!-

Un leve sonido metálico le hizo saber que la puerta estaba siendo abierta desde dentro.

La imagen de una Hermione en muy mal estado apareció ante él.

-Hermione?!-

-Harry, realmente crees que hace falta aporrear asi la puerta?-dijo ella con voz quejumbrosa. Harry decidió que era hora de averiguar que estaba pasando allí, asi que empujándola débilmente entró en la casa y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Si quieres hablar de lo de ayer, ni es el momento, ni me parece que tenga nada más que añadir Harry-

-De eso ya hablaremos más tarde, ahora quiero saber que está pasando con tu vida-

-Pues ahora mismo que me has despertado después de una larga noche de trabajo-

-Mientes-

Hermione le miró por primera vez a los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó.

-Como dices?-

-Que se que mientes, sé que el aviso de ayer no existía y también sé como luces ahora mismo, que ocurre Hermione?-

-Hermione se levantó del brazo del sofá en el que se había sentado y se dirigió a la cocina, donde cogió una poción de un armarito.

-Así que ahora te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago-

-que pasa contigo herm, desde cuando me hablas así? A mi o a los demás? Que pasa con tu trabajo? Porqué parece que a cualquier momento te vas a caer redonda en el suelo?-

-Realmente es increible, resulta que como ayer le grito a tu querida Ginny, hoy tengo que verme delante de la inquisición!,-dijo Hermione casi gritando

-Pero que coño dices?!! Y qué es eso que te estas tomando?- en dos zancadas Harry se puso al lado de Hermione y forcejeando con ella logró hacerse con la botellita de poción

-Dámela!-Hermione intentó hacerse de nuevo con la botellita

-que es Hermione?-dijo mientras giraba el tapón

-No!, no lo tires! Lo necesito!-

-Lo necesitas? Pues dime que es!-

-Que coño quieres saber eh? De pronto te entra la curiosidad o te acordaste de repente de que existo, o quizá te hice sentir culpable la mentira de ginny ,en la que te escudaste para no saber más de mi, y por eso viniste? Dime Harry, que quieres que piense?, que explicación te debo yo a ti?, acaso te preocupó estos tres meses, sabías si estaba viva o no? No, te debo nada me oyes! Nada!-

Hermione se paseaba como un león enjaulado mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y su ahora flaco y décil cuerpo se tensionaba haciendose notar todos los músculos que la camiseta y el pantalón corto dejaban a la vista.

-Que te pasa Hermione? Tu jamás has sido así. Se que he fallado pero, ahora estoy aquí … Hermione estoy aquí , mírame-dijo Harry intentando acercarse a ella

-Pero ya es tarde Harry, ya no hay nada que hacer,- hermione comenzó a llorar

-Como que no hay nada que hacer? Herm por favor no llores, sólo dime, y verás como lo solucionaremos, juntos, como siempre-Harry se acercaba más a la bruja

Hermione lo vio y levanto el brazo poniendolo de separacion entre los dos

-No haya nada que hacer conmigo, no tienes nada que hacer conmigo, no hay nada que solucionar y mucho menos juntos, porque juntos, ya no significa nada, porque se murió ese término con nosotros, porque muchas otras cosas murieron dentro de mi al mismo tiempo, te preocupo a ti o cualquier otro que yo estuviera bien?, o pensasteis siquiera en si estaba viva?-

-Hermione, como puedes decir eso?, siempre estaremos juntos, yo si sabia que estabas bien, o bueno, creia saberlo, Ginny, ella … me habia dicho que te había visto en el hospital varias veces y que estabas bien y que …-

-Ginny no sabe una mierda! Ella jamás me vio!, pero claro, es logico que la creas a ella. Alguna vez te cuestionaste porque iba tanto al hospital, no te parecio raro? Ahora da igual, no lo ves? Ya no me importa, ni eso ni nada, te acordaste de la fecha hace tres meses? Sabías que era el dia que hacia un año desde la ultima vez que pude ver a mis padres? -

-Herm, yo lo siento, yo de verdad que … -

-Tu! Tu y los otros! Lo estropearon todo, me usaron cuando asi os convenía, y cuando ya no hacia falta me alejasteis de un manotazo, me borraron de sus vidas, me olvidaron sin más …-

-Herm eso no es verdad-

-Vete! Joder vete de una maldita vez! Es que no ves que me has roto el corazón?! Quiero que te vayas ahora!-

Harry podia notar como en su cuerpo la sangre se habia detenido en sus venas y como su corazon ya no palpitaba, casi podia haber jurado que habia oido el preciso instante en que algo entre los dos se había roto.

La miró y supo que desde aquel instante su vida no seria la misma, la imagen de Hermione en aquel momento le perseguiria el resto de su vida.

-Vete ya Harry, por favor-

Harry asintió y se desaparecio.

Las lagrimas de Hermione no se hicieron tardar, y con ellas acudió el dolor, el dolor y la ira. Se levantó y con un grito desgarrador en medio de las lagrimas comenzo a destrozar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, la mesa,las sillas, los jarron los marcos con las fotos, todo corrio la misma suerte.

Al cabo de una hora, Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, agarrada a una botella, e inconsciente.


	4. Chapter 4

-Cuando Harry llegó a su casa, se fue directo a su habitación. Abrió el armario y saco una caja de madera. Dentro guardaba los recuerdos más preciados que tenía. Sus manos buscaron instintivamente las fotos, poco a poco fue pasando las fotos hasta encontrar la que buscaba, él y Hermione estaban abrazados, era de después de la guerra, estaban felices, y Hermione realmente estaba preciosa.

Harry siempre habia pensando que ella era una mujer hermosa. Después de los duros dias antes de la última batalla, cuando Harry y ella se habían quedado solos, había comenzado a verla de otra forma, ya era una mujer, era inteligente, sensible, cariñosa, dulce, al mismo tiempo era una hermione dura que se habia mantenido firme en los momentos más duros y que había estado con el en uno de los momentos peores de su vida, cuando visitó el valle godric. Harry se habia dado cuenta de que con Hermione no le hacian falta las palabras, una mirada bastaba para comunicarse.

En aquellos días había mirada a hermione de una forma diferente, había descubierto que Hermione le producía en su interior cosas que Ginny jamás había producido. Pero lo alejó de su mente, él sabía que Ginny estaba esperándole y que Ron estaba completamente enamorado de Hermione, además ella nunca había dado muestras de que sus sentimientos hacía Harry fueran más complejos que los de una amistad.

Ahora nada de eso existía. Había cometido el error de confiar en la palabra de ginny, la cual, sabia que Hermione no era precisamente su persona preferida, además estaban sus sueños, aquellos sueños que le indicaban que algo no iba bien, y a los que había decidido no dar crédito, creyendo que era los sentimientos que había descubierto hacía la bruja de ojos miel, los que le hacían tener aquellas imágenes en su cabeza.

Ahora sabía que no era así, Hermione lo había estado necesitando, y él no había estado allí para ella.

Sentía su corazón encogerse, tenía la imagen de Hermione como la acababa de ver grabada en sus retinas, y por otra parte tenía la imagen de la foto de Hermione que ahora sostenía entre sus manos.

Qué iba a ocurrir? Cómo podría enmendar aquello? Se podría arreglar lo que ahora estaba roto entre ellos? Por qué había sentido aquellas ganas de tocarla, de besarla, de decirle que él lo arreglaría todo, que la protegería y cuidaría el resto de sus vidas?, donde dejaba eso a Ginny, podría perdonar a su novia todo el daño que su posesividad, sus celos y su inseguridad había causado?.

Pasó un dedo acariciando el rostro de Hermione en la foto, y se levantó para dirigirse a la sala, tenía que pensar como arreglar aquello, definitivamente el no podía vivir sin Hermione.

Al llegar a la sala se dio cuenta de que el teléfono tenía llamadas pendientes. Varias eran de Ron y un par de Ginny. Decidió primero llamar a su amigo para ponerlo al día de lo que había pasado.

-Ron?-

-Sí, Harry, te he estado llamando, has sabido algo de ella?-

Harry le contó todo lo sucedido desde su llegada al Ministerio.

-Pero, Harry, tenemos que hacer algo!-

-lo sé, pero hay que ir con cuidado, en este momento, ella no nos quiere cerca. Primero hay que averiguar en que ha estado metida y quien ha consentido que haya ido a esas reuniones sola, hay que intentar averiguar qué ha estado haciendo para así poder saber a que nos enfrentamos-

-estoy de acuerdo, yo me pasaré por el ministerio una de las chicas que trabaja en su sección es muy amiga de Luna-

-Está bien, yo preguntaré en San Mungo que es lo que iba a hacer ahí tantas veces-

-Cuando sepas algo comunícamelo-

-Lo mismo digo-

Cuando Harry colgó el teléfono pensó en llamar a Ginny, durante unos minutos miró al teléfono como a un enemigo. Finalmente decidió marcharse a San Mungo sin llamarla.

Nada más llegar al hospital se dirigió a la sala de descanso de medimagos. Asomándose por la puerta buscó con la mirada alguna cara conocida.

-Harry, eres tu?-

-Ginny? Que haces aquí? Creí que era tu día libre-

Ginny hizo una mueca desagradable.

-Vaya! Así que no vienes a verme a mi. Que tonta hacerme ilusiones-dijo en tono mordaz

Harry suspiró y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta

-Mira Ginny, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero yo no estoy libre de culpa. Lo que de verdad me enojó es lo que dijiste de Hermione. Nunca habías hablado de ella así, y no me parece justo, ella no te ha hecho nada nunca-

-Claro que me ha hecho, crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te mira? O de cómo a veces tu la respondes las miradas? Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo siempre pareceis saber lo que piensa el otro?, y me he callado todo el tiempo, pero lo que más me molesta a mi es que parece que siempre tenemos que hacer todo pensando en ella. Si vamos a algún sitio o queremos hacer algo, siempre se te ocurre que hay que llamarla, si está con nosotros no podemos acariciarnos ni besarnos, tenemos que actuar como si no estuvieramos juntos-

Harry se quedó en shock. Hermione le miraba de forma diferente, y él le respondía … siempre estaba pendiente de ella y ella de él … siempre se entendían sin falta de palabras … acaso todo eso podía significar que aquellos sentimientos por ella, seguían presentes? Y ella? Sentiria lo mismo ella?. Volvió a la realidad mientras se revolvía el pelo.

-mira Ginny Herm y yo nos conocemos desde siempre, y hemos pasado muchísimas cosas juntos, hemos estado unidos en las peores situaciones, no podría concevir la vida sin ella … -

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa afirmación, Harry de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y tampoco sabía que decir.

-Es increible, así que tendré que ver su cara siempre, el resto de nuestras vidas en común-

-Mira Ginny, ya hablaremos de eso, de acuerdo?, ahora me gustaría que me dijeras quién es el médico que la veía-

-Claro también estás aquí por ella! Como no!… en fin, es david craig, está ahora en la sala de consultas 1-

-Luego hablaremos-

-si claro, como digas-

Harry se marchó sin darle ni un beso, y Ginny se quedó maldiciendo.

Cuando Harry llegó a la consulta 1 se encontró con un medí mago que parecía salido de la típica serie muggle.

-Si, dígame, qué le pasa?-

-No, perdone señor Craig, soy Harry Potter y me gustaría poder hacerle un par de preguntas-

-Oh bueno, en realidad no sé si puedo …-

-Es un asunto oficial, soy el jefe de aurores-

Dijo enseñando su identificación, la cual si no recordaba mal, era la primera vez que tenía que mostrar, todo el mundo sabía quien era él y lo que hacía!, sonriendo volvió a guardar la tarjeta, aquel hombrecito la parecía entrañable y un auténtico despiste.

-Yo contestaré sus preguntas si usted sube a la camilla y deja que lo revise-

-Esta bien, supongo-

Harry se sentó en la camilla y se quitó la camisa. (n\a: que momentazo!!!!)

-Pregunte, pregunte-dijo auscultando el pecho de Harry

-Hemos sabido que desde hace un tiempo Hermione Granger acude con cierta frecuencia a su consulta … auch! Esta muy frio-

-Si, si, perdona … pues bien … la señorita Granger, si … sin duda una joven admirable, aunque terriblemente triste, está usted triste auror?-

-Eh? Pues, no lo sé, si, supongo-dijo Harry desconcertado

-Ya me lo parecía, pues bien, la señorita, tiene un cuadro un tanto complejo-

El medí mago comenzó a revisarle los oidos

-Que problema tiene?-preguntó Harry al ver que se quedaba callado

-Que problema, quién?

-El de Hermione Granger-

-Ah ! Si si, ella sufre terriblemente-

-Podría explicarse-

-si puedo … usted ha sufrido alguna vez?-

-Pues si, claro, como todo el mundo imagino-

-Pues ya lo sabe-

-me temo que no entiendo nada señor craig-

-mmm, ya me lo parecia, usted no duerme bien, verdad?-

-Qué? Cómo lo sabe? Por mis orejas?!-

-Claro, las orejas cuentan muchas cosas-

Harry miró al hombrecillo de bata blanca, bajito semi-calvo y de frondoso bigote blanco como si fuera un alienigena. Y esta era la fuente fiable de Ginny?.

-Y se podría saber que le contaron las orejas de Hermione?-

-Esta bien. La señorita, acude a mi en busca de pociones para dormir sin sueños, como sabrá es una poción tremendamente fuerte, que hay que usar con mucha moderación por eso sólo se puede comprar con una autorización médica, además acude a pedir también remedios para los dolores de cabeza, y ataques de angustia. Todo ello, según la señorita debido a su trabajo. La verdad, señor Potter es que los últimos meses en contacto con los esperpentos han causado muchisimo estrés en el cerebro de la señorita. Además de que sospecho que otro dolor corroe su alma. En la última visita le dije que su vida corría peligro si no empezaba a cambiar de hábitos de vida-

-Cuando fue eso?-preguntó Harry casi sin poder respirar

-Ayer, por la mañana-

-Ya, muchas gracias por su tiempo y por la revisión-

-De nada ,de nada, pero no se vaya le voy a hacer una nota para que compre una poción para relajar los músculos de la espalda, tiene una contractura muscular-

-en serio? No había notado nada-dijo mientras se giraba para mirar al medimago; en ese momento un dolor punzante que le dejó el omoplato derecho contracturado.

-Ve, ahí tiene-

-Muchas gracias-

Harry salió del hospital preguntándose si lo que acababa de vivir, seria un suceso paranormal. De todas formas, decidió ir a comprar la poción que le había indicado.

Al llegar a la tienda de pociones, mientras Harry esperaba a que le trajeran su medicina, se le ocurrió que podía indagar acerca de los pedidos de medicamentos de Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, perdón por no haberlo dicho antes. Todo los personajes son suyos, todos toditos.

Gracias por lo reviews sois geniales! Aquí otro poco más de historia!

**Capítulo 5: Descubriendo la verdad**

Harry salió de la tienda de pociones con una lista de cuando y cuales pociones había retirado Hermione. Era una lista larga y complicada, así que decidió que lo mejor era ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla mientras la revisaba.

Se sentó en la mesa más apartada del caldero chorreante y pidió una cerveza, cuando se la trajeron comenzó a repasar la lista.

Las pociones eran siempre las mismas, durante casi cuatro meses, Hermione había retirado con el límite mínimo de tiempo lo mismo una y otra vez. Las conocía todas, eran para dormir sin sueños, para curar heridas profundas, para desinfectar mordiscos de criaturas mágicas, para los dolores de cabeza crónicos agudos, y una poción para los ataques de nervios, ansiedad etc.

Realmente aquello era mucho para tan poco tiempo, sin embargo estaba en los límites de la legalidad, no había retirado nada, antes del tiempo mínimo requerido o sin consentimiento médico.

-Necesita algo mas joven Potter?-preguntó el mesonero mientras retiraba la jarra vacia de cerveza.

-No, no, creo que de momento estoy bien gracias, Gregor -

-Parece que algo te preocupa-observó mientras limpiaba la mesa

-Bueno, pues la verdad es que si. Estoy investigando un posible abuso en el consumo de pociones por parte de una bruja-

-Ya veo, bueno, supongo que ya lo sabrás pero en el callejón Knocturn hay ciertas tiendas en las que conseguir los ingredientes para fabricar las pociones, de forma ilegal por supuesto, pero es algo que sólo unos pocos saben-

-La verdad es que en este caso en cuestión, no me había planteado esa opción pero, tal y como se están poniendo las cosas, quizá deberia investigarlo también, aunque me resultaría realmente descorazonador-

-bueno, quizá debes de hablar directamente con la bruja en cuestión-

-Ahora mismo no quiere hablar mucho conmigo Gregor, bueno, creo que me iré a mirar esa opción-dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba una moneda para pagar

-Disculpa joven potter, pero hay algo que quizá deberías saber-

-Si lo que sea, dime-

-No me suelo meter en la vida de nadie, ya lo sabes, pero en este caso, me duele profundamente lo que está ocurriendo-

-Me estás preocupando Gregor, de quién se trata?-

-De la señorita Hermione-

-Cómo? - Harry volvió a sentarse

-Hace mucho tiempo ya, que la señorita sempezó a venir por aquí de noche, y bueno … suele beber muchísimo, cada vez más, luego se marcha sola y no deja que nadie la ayude a llegar a casa, en las últimas semanas ya viene todos los días, la última vez que vino por aquí, le dije que no le volvería a servir más de una copa y desde entonces no volvió por aquí, creo que ahora va a otros sitios, peores sitios … en realidad-

-Entiendo- Harry se había quedado lívido en la silla. De repente todo le parecía ir a cámara lenta. El mundo ya no le parecía real, aquello le parecía un sueño, un mal sueño. Si alguien tan especial , como Hermione había caido en ese tipo de hábitos ya nada tenía sentido. Cómo había llegado a eso? Tan ciego había estado?.

Sin pensarlo más, dejó una moneda encima de la mesa y salió de nuevo al callejón Diagon. Durante un momento terribles escenas se pasearon por su imaginación, un mundo sin Hermione, simplemente era un mundo carente de sentido.

Comenzó a caminar aunque no sabía muy bien a donde dirigir sus pasos, cuando de pronto, el móvil comenzó sonar.

-Si-

-Harry soy Ginny-

-Ahm, dime Ginny-

-Estoy en casa y me preguntaba cuando ibas a venir, creo que tenemos que hablar-

-Pues en este momento … -

-Harry, en serio, necesitamos hablar. Creo que hay cosas que debemos decirnos, si me quieres, debes venir-

-Yo …, está bien Ginny, voy para allá-

Harry colgó la llamada, pensó en todo lo que había averiguado e intuyendo que quizá la conversación con Ginny sería larga decidió llamar a Ron antes de aparecerse en su casa.

-Hola-

-Ron, tengo que contarte …-

Después de unos minutos el pelirrojo estaba en silencio al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-No sé que decir ni que pensar Harry-

-Yo tampoco, de momento creo que debemos cerciorarnos de que está bien-

-Si pienso lo mismo-

-Me gustaría poder ir yo, pero, tengo una conversación pendiente con tu hermana-

-Entiendo, realmente Harry, ella es mi hermana, pero no se que haría en tu lugar-

-Ya, es dificil, Hermione es … bueno, tu ya sabes, Hermione es simplemente Hermione-

-Mira Harry, insisto Ginny es mi hermana pero, se que Hermione para ti es muy especial-

Harry se tensó al oir esto, ¿realmente Ron sabía algo de lo que él mismo había estado negándose tanto tiempo?

-bueno Ron, imagino que como para ti-

-Harry no soy ciego, he crecido con vosotros y puedo ver lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, sé que ella no es sólo una amiga para ti, el caso es, ¿hasta dónde llegan esos sentimientos? Y sobre todo ¿desde cuándo están ahí?-

-No sé que contestarte Ron, no quiero herir a nadie-

-Yo tuve mi oportunidad Harry, y tú jamás interferiste, también soy consciente de que ella lo intentó pero simplemente las cosas no estaban destinadas a ser así, no conmigo por lo menos, yo creo que se hace más daño ocultando lo que de verdad tenemos por dentro-

-Vaya, eso es muy … profundo-

-Eso me lo enseñó Luna-

Harry sonrió

-Eres feliz, verdad?-

-Endiabladamente feliz hermano-

-Me alegro-

-Lo sé, escucha, yo iré con Luna a ver a Hermione, tu arregla lo tuyo. En cuanto pueda te llamaré y así te cuento lo que yo he averiguado en el ministerio-

-Algo relevante?-

-No mucho, el personal es hermético, son fieles a su jefa a pesar de que últimamente los está descuidando, pero todos están bastante apenados por su estado actual, hay rumores pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que es lo que ocurre con su vida.-

-Se sabe por qué va ella sola a las reuniones?-

-La verdad es que Hermione hace tiempo que dejó de rendirle cuentas a nadie, ya sabes que el primer ministro no se toma muy en serio este tipo de cosas, así que simplemente ha dejado de hacerles caso. Desde el aniversario del ultimo día que vio a sus padres a tomado todas las misiones peligrosas por su cuenta, como un kamikaze, para que me entiendas-

-Ya, misiones suicidas-

-Eso mismo-

-Bueno hermano, voy a avisar a Luna y salimos para casa de Herms-

-Está bien, tenme al tanto-

-Lo mismo digo-

Harry guardó el teléfono móvil, volvió a mirar al cielo y con un triste "plop" desapareció del callejón.

Aquellos minutos de conversación le dieron a Ginny el tiempo necesario para ultimar los detalles del plan que había estado tramando todo el día desde la visita de Harry al hospital.

Sabía que Harry la quería, pero lo que no sabía era lo que sentía con respecto a Hermione. Por lo tanto, evitaría ese tema a toda costa para que Harry no tuviera ocasión de planteárselo.

El resto sería más sencillo, conocía la nobleza de Harry y si jugaba bien sus cartas podría hacer que él se sintiera tan culpable, que la sola idea de dejarla se le antojara imposible. Pero si eso no funcionaba, agotaría hasta el límite sus posibilidades, sean estas cualesquiera que fueran.

En la sala, de pronto se escuchó el sonido que anunciaba que Harry acababa de llegar. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió a su encuentro.

-Me alegro de que ya estés en casa, Harry-

-Hola Gin-

Ginny se acercó a él y le dio un beso superficial pero intenso.

-Ven, hablemos-lo cogió de la mano y se dirigieron al sofá

-tu dirás Gin-

-Te quiero Harry-

-Ginny, creo que … -

-No … no, escúchame tú-dijo poniéndole un dedo encima de los labios

-Está bien, te escucho-

-Te quiero Harry, eres sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Desde el principio la nuestra no fue una relación sencilla, primero eras el niño que vivió y luego te convertiste en el chico que tenía que salvarnos a todos. Y esperé Harry, esperé cuando tu me dejaste a que volvieras por mi, esperé con el corazón roto, pero sabía, y aún sé, que me quieres. Y eso, es lo que nos lleva a este momento-

-Ginny, todo eso está muy bien, pero lo que ha pasado, nada tiene que ver con eso-

-En realidad, si. Verás, hace tiempo que creo que deberíamos haber dado un paso más en nuestra relación, y me estaba causando, aún me causa ,cierta ansiedad, el no saber que opinarías tú de esto, es decir, quieres llevar esto hasta el final, quieres ser el hombre de mi vida , porque Harry, ya no me imagino una vida sin ti-

Esa frase, esa sencilla frase le hizo ponerse tieso en su asiento. Esa era la frase que se había estado repitiendo en su cabeza todo el día, sólo que en su cabeza la protagonista no era Ginny, sino Hermione.

-Yo … me coges por sorpresa. Creí, creí que ibamos a hablar de lo de Hermione y …-

-Harry no lo ves?, Hermione es mi amiga y se mejor que nadie todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, sé que no lo está pasando bien. Quizá debí darle más importancia al comentario de un colega, pero sencillamente, no pensaba que todo esto fuera posible, pensaba en nosotros Harry, pensaba en nosotros , en nuestro futuro. Que es precisamente de lo que estoy hablando ahora. Siento terriblemente lo que dije, y en cuanto pueda le pediré a Hermione que me perdone, pero en este momento Harry-dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie

-Ginny …-

-En este momento Harry, en este preciso instante estamos sólo tu y yo, y no hay nadie más en el mundo, nadie importa porque sólo estamos tu y yo, y eso es en lo que quiero que pienses en este momento, Te estoy preguntando si quieres ser el hombre de mi vida, puedes ahora contestarme a eso?-

Harry la miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos. O sus neuronas comenzaban a fallarle o ginny estaba proponiéndole matrimonio. ¡Diablos! La había querido durante cuanto tiempo?, ella era su primer amor. Y ahora, ahora que la tenía frente a él, diciéndole que le quería y que ella lo había esperado y que quería casarse con él, no sabía que decirle.

-Ginny, la verdad es que, lo que me dices es hermoso, lo más hermoso que he oído pero …-

Ginny viendo que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, caminó por detrás de Harry que seguía sentado en el sofá y alargó la mano hacia la chaqueta de él que estaba encima de la mesa del comedor. Discretamente apagó el teléfono móvil y lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio. El teléfono de casa ya lo había desconectado antes de que Hary llegara.

-Pero, qué Harry, no me quieres?-dijo rodeando de nuevo el sofá para ponerse delante de él

-si Ginny-

-acaso ya no me deseas?- Harry no supo contestar, se había quedado mirando las manos de Ginny que desabrochaban con sensualidad el vestido que llevaba puesto, dejando ver su ropa interior de encaje.

La pelirroja tomó las manos de su novio y las hizo acariciar todo su cuerpo, luego tirando suavemente de él, le hizo levantarse del sitio en el que se encontraba.

-Ven Harry-le dijo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus manos al tiempo que lo besaba profundamente.

Debía quererla ¿no?, era Ginny, tenía que quererla. Pero ¿cuándo aquello se había convertido en una obligación?, ¿desde cuándo no sentía el mismo ardor al estar así con ella?. Harry decidió dejarse llevar, decidió que tenía que intentarlo.

Lejos de allí Ron llamaba una vez más a Harry. Él y Luna habían encontrado a Hermione en el suelo de su casa y rápidamente la habían trasladado a San Mungo. El médico de Hermione, el doctor Craig, la estaba atendiendo, pero desde que habían llegado con ella, les había dicho que se prepararan para lo peor. Hermione estaba en coma, y no sabían si podrían sacarla de él, su cuerpo estaba muy dañado.

-Ha respondido?-

-No, tiene el teléfono móvil apagado y el de casa no da señal de llamada-

-Y la lechuza?-

-Se ha debido de cansar de picotear en la ventana, volvió sin el mensaje, así que lo habrá dejado en la ventana. Estoy preocupado Luna, Hermione es como mi hermana. ¿Y si hemos llegado tarde?-

-Ron, mírame. Debemos conservar la esperanza. Hasta el último aliento hay esperanza.-

Ron miraba fijamente a su novia. ¡Merlín! La amaba todo lo humanamente posible. Y por eso, la besó, la besó como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciese.

En la habitación, Hermione, caminaba entre dos mundos.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: Este universo , así como los personajes, son de J.K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 6: Adiós**

Se despertó cuando el día empezaba a despuntar. Su reloj interno, siempre le despertaba más o menos a la misma hora. Después de estirarse en la cama, notó que esta estaba vacía. En el lugar de Ginny había una nota.

"Ha sido increible, te quiero. Gin"

Harry dejó la nota en la mesilla de noche y giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana. La noche había sido intensa, Ginny lo había espoleado todo lo que había podido, resultando una noche de lujuria que parecía no tener fin. Pero sabía lo que había faltado, habían faltado las caricias, las miradas, los suspiros, todo lo que hubiera indicado en algún momento que aquel, era un acto íntimo de dos personas que se amaban. Quizá sólo fuera estrés. Estrés por el trabajo, la situación de Hermione, las noches de dormir mal … quién sabe.

Porque a pesar de lo que había comenzado a sentir por Hermione en aquellos momentos de soledad, el siempre había querido a Ginny.

La verdad es que había sido todo muy rápido. Ginny le había besado la misma noche de la muerte de Voldemort, y había anunciado feliz, que ya no tenían nada que temer, que podían estar juntos. Pocos días después Ron le pedía a Hermione que vivieran juntos, y a todo el mundo le pareció lo más normal del mundo.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

La verdad es que se había sentido que era lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de él. Pero, pensándolo friamente, la primera temporada que vivieron juntos no había sido precisamente como se suponía que debía ser el irte a vivir con alguien a quien amas. Todos habían defendido la apatía que sentía, a causa de los últimos acontecimientos. Pero él, sabía que en el fondo, aquello no era verdad.

¡Por Merlín! Tenía que hacer algo. Por el momento, debía hablar con Ron.

Sacó el móvil de la chaqueta y cuando iba a llamar se dio cuenta de que estaba apagado. Mientras lo encendía pensó en lo extraño que resultaba esto, ya que nunca apagaba el móvil.

Antes de poder siquiera marcar el número de Ron, el celular, comenzaba a mostrar los mensajes almacenados en el buzón de voz. Marcó el número y esperó.

"Harry, soy Ron, oye amigo es importante que me llames cuando puedas".

"Harry, soy yo otra vez, de verdad tienes que responder al móvil, es urgente, yo … llámame por favor".

"Hola, Harry no quería decírtelo así, pero no respondes a ningún teléfono, todos parecen desconectados, y la lechuza tampoco a conseguido entregarte el mensaje, así que …"

Harry comenzaba a notar el sudor recorrer su espina dorsal.

"Mierda, se ha cortado, mira sin más rodeos, Herms está en el hospital, y se esta muriendo …"

Lo siguiente que se pudo oir, fue el sonido del teléfono golpeando contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que se oía desaparecer a Harry.

Notaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho y era apenas consciente de que estaba boqueando para respirar, sentía el cuerpo empapado de un sudor frío que sólo podía provenir del pánico.

Corrió por el pasillo que le indicaron en la recepción, al fondo pudo distinguir el pelo rojo de Ron y el rubio de Luna.

Ambos estaban sentado en las sillas que estaban a la puerta de la sala de cuidados intensivos, se cogían de la mano y se apoyaban el uno en el otro.

Harry detuvo su carrera, y se los quedó mirando a unos cuantos pasos de donde ellos se encontraban. La escena se le antojaba grotesca.

Subió la mano hasta su cabeza y se revolvió el pelo al mismo tiempo que negaba.

No podía haber muerto. Aquello no podía ser así, porque no era natural, Hermione tenía que morir dentro de muchos, muchísimos años, después de haber tenido una vida plena, con hijos, con nietos, ¡que coño! Con sus hijos con sus nietos, los de los dos. Quería haberlo intentado, ¿por qué demonios no podían intentarlo? ¿tan grave era decirle a todos que estaban juntos, que se querían? Todo se hubiera calmado en un mes. Y ellos podían haber sido felices.

¿por qué parecía tan sencillo ahora?

Se acercó por fin, hasta sus amigos. Ron levantó la cabeza y al verlo, se puso de pie y abrazó a Harry en medio de un torrente de lágrimas.

El joven de los ojos verdes no sabía responder. No sabía que significaba aquello, ¿ya la había perdido?.

-Ron, Ron, necesito saber-dijo apartándolo de si mismo

-Ron, dime, ella está? …-

-Aún vive Harry, creí que no llegarías a tiempo-

-A tiempo? -

Luna se levantó y se acercó a los chicos.

-Nos han dejado entrar a verla, por si no vuelve del coma-

-Qué? Pero es que no puede ser, no lo veis? No puede ser, me estáis pidiendo que entre ahí-dijo señalando la puerta - para despedirme de Hermione?, me pedís que le diga adiós para siempre?-

-Creo, hermano, que deberías hacerlo, porque si ocurre algo, y tu no has … , no te lo perdonarías nunca- terminó Ron en un trémulo suspiro.

Durante un eterno minuto Harry los miró a ellos dos y a la puerta de la sala como si fueran los seres más raros del universo. Por fin, miró al suelo, y tragando fuerte, se dirigió a la puerta.

La habitación estaba vacía a excepción de la cama de Hermione y un armario con pociones.

Se acercó a la cama despacito y pudo verla. Ella permanecía acostada con una expresión neutra en su cara. Podría haber jurado que sólo dormía pero, sabía que no era verdad. Cuando alargó la mano para acariciarla se dio cuenta de lo tremendamente fría que estaba.

-Herms, ¿qué te ha pasado?, lo siento mi niña, no quería que sufrieras-

-Señor Potter- el doctor Craig entró sobresaltando al auror

-Doctor, hay alguna novedad?-

-Bueno, he estado parte de la noche, elaborando esta poción. Creo que podría sacarla del coma, pero, aún así debería seguir un tratamiento muy estricto de desintoxicación-

-Sí, haremos lo que sea, pero haga que se despierte-

Harry salió a petición del médico fuera de la habitación mientras le suministraban la poción a Hermione.

-Señores …-salió al cabo de una hora y pico el doctor

-¿Si?- se levantaron los tres a la vez

- Ha funcionado-dijo el pequeño doctor sonriendo

Harry y Ron se abrazaron mientras Luna lo hacía con el medimago.

-Me gustaría que me prestaran atención un momento; la señorita va a necesitar como ya les dije muchísima ayuda para sanarse, lo primero la desintoxicación, después la alimentación y por último mejorar a nivel psicológico. Necesitará vigilancia las 24 horas y mucha paciencia-

-Haremos lo que sea-

-Eso espero joven Potter, porque de ello depende su vida … ahora pueden pasar a verla, pero por favor no la alteren-

Hermione seguí acostada en la cama, pero ahora miraba por la ventana. Cuando les oyó entrar se giró para mirarlos.

-Hola-

-Hermione-dijo Harry en un suspiro y se abalanzó a abrazarla, los dos, comenzaron a llorar en silencio, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y Harry le pasó los pulgares por la cara para limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Hermione, yo, no sé que sería de mi vida sin ti, Hermione, debes, debes creerme-dijo Harry comenzando a llorar de nuevo - sé que ha sido culpa mía también pero debes perdonarme. No puedes dejarme.-

Hermione le miraba con las lágrimas a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Harry … yo también siento que te hayas preocupado así-

-Pequeñaja-la llamó Ron acercándose también

-Ronnie- suspiró ella abrazándolo

-Hermione, me alegro de que hayas despertado- dijo una tímida Luna

-Gracias Luna-contestó sonriéndole Hermione.

-Escucha Hermione, cuando salgas de aquí, te vamos a cuidar entre los tres, no estarás sola hasta que estés en plena forma. Si tengo que llamar a Sirius o Lupin porque alguno de nosotros no pueda estar, también lo haré. Quiero que lo sepas ahora para que luego no te encuentres sorpresas ni haya quejas de ningún tipo-

-Vaya, realmente ahora si te pusiste serio-dijo Hermione algo sorprendida

-Lo decimos en serio Hermione-

-Está bien-dijo ella haciendo el mismo mohín que una niña pequeña enfadada

-Ahora te vamos a dejar un rato descansar mientras te revisan los enfermeros, luego volveremos- dijo Ron.

Luna y Ron se marcharon después de darle un par de besos cada uno. Harry se quedó un momento más a su lado.

- Hermione realmente me asustaste-

-Lo siento Harry, yo no provoqué nada de esto para hacerte sufrir-

-Hermione, ahora no debemos hablar de esto pero, quiero que sepas que me he dado cuenta de lo muchísimo que te quiero- Harry le cogió la cara con desesperación entre sus manos y mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella le repitió- te quiero Hermione- la apartó ligeramente y la miró a los ojos con fiereza, y agarrada como la tenía, besó su boca con fruición.

Hermione no pudo pensar, no le tembló el suelo, no se le paró el tiempo. Sólo pudo sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, acariciándolos, devorándolos.

Cuando el beso se interrumpió igual rápido que había comenzado, comprendieron la magnitud de lo que había pasado.

-Disculpe, debe salir un momento señor- el enfermero acababa de llegar para revisar a Hermione. Harry la miró ua vez más y salió de la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy bien, hasta aqui esta capítulo, de momento no tengo muchos reviews, por lo menos a día 22 de diciembre. Así que la decisión de momento es de mis pocs pero fieles lectors.

¿Desde este punto de la historia, queréis que termine ya o que intentemos ver la recuperación de Hermione?

Un besaaaaaazo

FELIZ NAVIDAD


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno , bueno, la respuesta ha sido masiva … intentaré entonces que de mi dura cabecita salgan más capítulos. De todas formas seguiré necesitando de vuestros preciados conejos.

Gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El título del capitulo es de una canción preciosa, de mi admirada Luz Casal.

**Capítulo 7: Cuanto más bella es la vida, más feroces sus zarpazos.**

Después de que la revisaran y la preparasen para darle el alta Hermione estaba sentada en la cama esperando a que alguien le trajera la ropa para poder quitarse el camisón del hospital.

El doctor, seguido de Harry, Ron y Luna entraron por la puerta de la habitación.

- Bien, veo que prácticamente está lista para irse-

Hermione tragó saliva. Lo había estado pensando, sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser fácil librarse de la vida que tenía antes.

-Si doctor-

-Bien, me han informado que el señor Potter la va a llevar a vivir a Grimmauld Place, tranquila, no se sorprenda de que conozca la casa. A pesar de que la amenaza por la que fue escondida ya no existe, me parece bien que siga siendo un lugar privado para todos ustedes, pero soy su médico y tendrá que pasar unos reconocimientos periódicos, que yo personalmente le haré en su nuevo domicilio-

-Entiendo-

-Todos ustedes tienen que entender que deshacerse de estas adicciones no es para nada sencillo. Los síndromes de abstinencia son realmente dolorosos y si no están controlados pueden ser fatales. Los cambios de personalidad son repentinos y pueden ser peligrosos, así que deberán tener cuidado con las varitas y la magia corporal-

-No se preocupe doctor, todos estaremos pendientes de ella, no la dejaremos sola-

-Perfecto, ahora si ustedes dos me acompañan, dejaremos a la señorita Lovegood que ayude a la señorita Granger a vestirse-

Cuando los tres hombres salieron al pasillo, el doctor se giró y les miró fijamente

-El último aspecto que deben tener en cuenta, pero no por ello el menos importante, es que el ambiente emocional sea equilibrado-

-Comprendido, si necesitamos algo o tenemos alguna duda¿podremos llamarle por red flu?-preguntó Ron

-Por supuesto … joven … puede sentarse un momento en esa silla?-

Ron sorprendido miró a Harry pero se sentó en la silla.

-Lo que yo me temía-

-El qué? Qué me pasa?-dijo Ron tocándose la cara

- He notado que está usted pasando por una etapa de duda e incertidumbre, pero … no se preocupe porque dentro de poco lo tendrá más claro-

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- preguntaba Ron pasmado mientras el doctor se alejaba por el pasillo

-No me hagas mucho caso Ron, pero creo que por tus orejas-

-No entiendo nada-

-Ya … sé como te sientes, por cierto, ya luego me contarás el por qué de tus dudas-

-Sí , sí claro. Ahí vienen las chicas-

Hermione se había puesto la ropa que Luna le había llevado, unos vaqueros y una sudadera roja, se había atado el pelo en una coleta y realmente parece irse a quebrar de un momento al otro.

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Yo iré con Luna, tu con Harry-dijo ron señalándola

Cuando Ron y Luna desaparecieron, Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry.

-Tenemos que hablar Harry-

-Sí, cuando llegemos a Grimmauld lo haremos-

-Harry …-

-Te lo prometo Herms, ven, agárrate a mí- dijo rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura. Cuando estuvieron abrazados, Hermione no pudo evitar mirar a los verdes ojos de su amigo. Harry le sonrió y mientras sus labios descendían hasta los de ella, desaparecieron con un sonoro "plop".

Cuando sus pies tocaron otra vez el suelo, sus labios seguían unidos, pero se separaron de inmediato. Era la primera vez que Hermione se desaparecía sin haberse dado cuenta.

-Ven- dijo Harry dándole la mano y guiándola hasta el salón.

-Harry, yo no sé si esto será buena idea-dijo temerosa Hermione

-¿por qué no habría de serlo? Tú tienes que curarte y nosotros queremos cuidarte, en realidad, es perfecto-

-En realidad creo que el doctor exagera bastante, no sé que os habrá contado, pero eso de las adicciones, de verdad es un tanto exagerado-

Harry enarcó las cejas. En ese momento ron y Luna entraban por la puerta con unos bocadillos y unos refrescos.

-¿Cómo que exagerado? Hermione estuviste más muerta que viva, no sé como entiendes tu eso-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Luna

-Harry, ya sé lo que parecía, pero las cosas no son como las cuenta el medimago. Realmente sólo fue un mal día; estaba cansada y disgustada, y me tomé una poción para dormir y cuando me quisé dar cuenta ya me había tomado el güisqui de fuego y, simplemente me sentó mal.-

-Merlín Hermione, mal es que te siente mal la mayonesa, pero lo que te ha pasado a ti no ha sido precisamente eso. Todos los que estamos aquí te queremos, y queremos cuidarte, podemos verte como estás ahora, y no eres ni la décima parte de lo que fuiste-explicó Ron

-Pareces a punto de desaparecer Hermione, nada queda de tu aspecto anterior-terminó Luna

En ese momento Hermione se giró para caminar un poco, cosa que hacía normalmente cuando estaba dándole vueltas a una idea. De pronto levantó la cabeza y se vio reflejada en el cristal de la vitrina que contenía la vajilla para las ocasiones especiales. La imagen que Hermione veía le resultaba familiar. Ya se había acostumbrado a ver aquel reflejo, sin embargo nunca lo había reconocido como propio.

Pero en aquel momento se vio, y un frio terrible recorrió su cuerpo y la erizó la piel. Aquella persona que la miraba fijamente era ella. Levantó las manos para tocarse los pómulos que parecían esculpidos en su ahora huesuda cara. Tragó en seco y bajó la mirada a su cuerpo. Mientras Ron y Luna habían decidido marcharse a su cuarto, sabían lo que estaba pasando. Harry se acercó despacito por detrás. Hermione seguía recorriendo su cuerpo con los ojos. Unos ojos que comenzaban a plagarse de lágrimas. La realidad de su nueva vida la golpeó como un mazo.

-En qué me he convertido, que demonios he hecho con mi vida …-Hermione se dejó caer al suelo mientras sollozaba.

Harry se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola desde detrás.

-Tranquila Herms, ahora todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás.-

-No lo sé Harry, hace tiempo que tengo lagunas en mi memoria, no recuerdo que hice ni que dije, ni cuándo ni cómo ni por qué-

-Ahora lo importante es que te pongas bien -

-Harry ni siquiera sé cómo puedes soportar mirarme-dijo Hermione mientras le miraba

Harry sonrió y le colocó uno mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Y yo no sé como soporte no hacerlo hasta ahora-

Harry siguió acariciando el rostro de Hermione al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba para terminar suavemente en otro sencillo beso.

-Harry, posiblemente lo que voy a decir sea estúpido porque puede arruinar este momento que tanto tiempo anhelé pero¿qué pasa con Ginny?-

Harry volvió a sonreir

-Eso que acabas de decir, demuestra que eres la Hermione de siempre, sensata, inteligente, siempre pensando antes en los demás que en ti misma … me gustaría poder explicarte ahora ciertas cosas que ocurrieron en nuestra búsqueda de los horcruxes pero, me temo que pareciera un excusa para mi comportamiento actual. Así que más adelante, te pido que me preguntes como empezó todo, dentro de un tiempo¿lo harás?-

-Si, pero no me contestas a lo de Ginny-

-cierto, Ginny ha demostrado seguir siendo una niña caprichosa, y yo, uno de sus caprichos. Cierto que yo la quise, pero la quise con el amor que uno puede profesar por otro con 16 años. Insisto que hay cosas que ahora no debería contar, pero, espero que te baste con saber que Ginny ha demostrado con su comportamiento que no ha madurado, que no me puedo fiar de ella, y sin confianza, no puedo seguir con ella. Hemos tenido una conversación al respecto hace poco, ella me pidió básicamente que yo le pidiera que se casara conmigo.-

-y que le has dicho? Lo has hecho?-

-No podría, no se ha dado cuenta de que nunca hemos hablado de algo así, y son cosas que en las parejas suele hablarse. Y si a mi el matrimonio no me gustara en si mismo, como concepto?. Además hay cierto valores de lo que Ginny carece que yo necesito en la persona que este conmigo el resto de mi vida, sinceridad, lealtad … Si Ginny hubiera actuado de otra forma, yo seguiría sintiendo esto por ti, pero jamás habría hecho nada al respecto. Porque a pesar de todo yo la quiero muchísimo. Ginny es una persona que siempre será importante en mi vida, pero desde que hablé con ella, lo pensé, y no la quiero como debería-

-No estés triste, no es tu culpa-dijo Hermione acariciándole el pelo.

-Ya no Hermione, ya no estaré triste-

------------- ----------------

-Maldita sea! No contesta al celular- Ginny se paseaba de un lado al otro del piso

-Joder! Dónde estará? Maldita sea Harry Potter, más te vale no estar con Granger-dijo al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el móvil contra el sofá- acabaré con esa tipa aunque sea lo último que haga, la borraré de nuestras vidas como me llamo ginevra! Estoy harta de su cara de mosquita muerta, haré lo imposible, si Harry se atreve a dejarme después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros … yo … Sí! Ya lo tengo, le diré que me he quedo embarazada!, pero debo hacerlo con cuidado, después de la última noche puede que lo este de verdad, y si no es así tendré que procurar quedarme lo antes posible. Jamás se atreverá a dejarme!!!!-


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por los reviews!!!!

**Capítulo 8: **Intentándolo por ti

Aquella noche Ginny durmió sola. Su plan estaba decididamente en marcha y no se haría esperar su primer movimiento, o mejor dicho, su no movimiento. Sabía que Harry tendría que ir a recoger sus cosas si es que se quería quedar con Hermione, como así parecía. Y ella se haría la inocente, que era lo que le parecía que hacía la bruja de ojos color miel. Se acercaría a Harry y le dejaría caer sus sospechas sobre un posible embarazo.

Lo que Ginny no sabía es que tendría que esperar para ver a Harry un par de días.

La primera noche de Hermione en la casa de Grimmauld, no fue todo lo apacible que a ella le hubiera gustado.

Hermione le había pedido a Harry que no la dejara sola, y él no se hizo mucho de rogar. Ambos se metieron en cama poco después de hablar en la sala, pero, en la cama permanecieron hablando durante mucho rato. Cuando les venció el sueño, era mas de media noche. Dos horas después, Hermione comenzaba a tener escalofrios.

El médico les había dado pociones adecuadas para los diversos síntomas que pudiera tener en la desintoxicación.

Los escalofríos despertaron a la bruja. Sabía lo que su cuerpo demandaba Abrió los ojos y vio a Harry a su lado, dormido.

En cualquier otro momento se hubiera parado para regodearse en la suerte que tenía al tener a su lado al amor de su vida, sólo que en aquel momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la poción que tenía que tomar para poder dormir. Si no lo hacía, los sueños vendrían, y ella, evitaría a esos sueños a toda costa.

Delicadamente deslizó el cuerpo fuera de la cama para que Harry no notara su ausencia. No es que quisiera ocultarse. No tenía nada de que ocultarse, al fin y al cabo, mucha gente tomaba pociones para dormir.

Pero algo en su subconsciente le decía que Harry no lo tomaría de la misma forma , así que lo mejor era, por el momento, no decirle nada al joven.

Se fue al cuarto de baño, donde Luna le había dejado las cosas que había recogido en su casa. Buscó el bote de desodorante, dentro había guardado ingredientes para una sola dosis de la poción para dormir. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo, y comenzó a prepararlo todo.

Mientras tanto un chivatoscopio especialmente ajustado por Luna para esta ocasión, comenzó a pitar y dar vueltas, despertando a Ron.

El pelirrojo se levantó extrañado, pues sabía que Harry y Herms estaban juntos en la misma habitación. Abrió la puerta despacio y recorrió con la mirada toda la estancia. Sólo pudo ver a su amigo, solo en medio de la gran cama.

-Harry, despierta Harry-

-Mmmm? Herms?-

-Más quisieras … -dijo Ron sonriendo

-Ron? Que ocurre?-dijo Harry poniéndose las gafas

-La alarma ha saltado y no veo a Hermione por ninguna parte-

Esto hizo que Harry diera un salto en la cama.

-Has mirado en el baño?-

-No, primero he venido directamente aquí-

-Vamos-

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del baño, comprobaron que estaba cerrada.

-Alohomora- dijo Ron bajito

El picaporte giró sin hacer ruido y los dos magos entraron al baño, Hermione sorprendida por la aparición de sus amigos dejó caer el vaso que tenía en la mano

-Qué hacéis aquí?-

-Hermione, qué estabas haciendo?-

-Nada Harry, estaba revisando las cosas que me trajo Luna de mi casa-

-Hermione, sabemos que es duro pero necesitamos que nos digas la verdad-

-Pero Ron, yo …-los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Hary se adelantó hacía la pileta y vio los restos de la poción que contenía el vaso

-Cómo has logrado los ingredientes?-

-Harry, por favor, yo sólo quería … -

-Herms, debes respondernos , queremos ayudarte pero si nos mientes todo será más difícil-

-Yo … lo tenía todo guardado en mis cosas-dijo la bruja enrojeciendo

-Tienes algo más?-

-Sí, tengo algunas pastillas muggles en otro frasco-

-Y revisaré sus cosas, tú llévala de nuevo al cuarto-

Harry cogió a Hermione de la mano y la llevó de la mano de nuevo al cuarto. En cuanto llegaron, él se sentó en el borde de la ventana.

-Entiendo que esto puede ser duro para ti. Pero necesito que confíes en mi.-

-Harry, por favor, perdóname no quería hacerte daño. Pero no pude evitarlo, tengo que tomar esa poción Harry-

-No Hermione no puedes tomarla. Te daré algo de los que nos dio el doctor si me dices que es lo que te pasa, sino, no podré ayudarte-

Hermione podía notar su cuerpo temblar, si Harry no tomaba la poción los sueños volverían a ella.

-Harry, si me quieres-dijo ella mirándolo- tienes que darme la poción, no puedo …-

-Sí puedes, eso es de lo que te tienes que dar cuenta-

-Harry, en serio, esto no es negociable- Herm había comenzado a dar vueltas por la habitación, como un león enjaulado- necesito esa poción-

-Por qué?-

-Porque si! Madlita sea ! Tan difícil es creer en lo que te digo?- respondió la bruja haciendo estallar un jarrón de la habitación

-Contrólate-

-No quiero controlarme-

-Es por tu bien, necesito que me cuentes que es lo que te pasa-

-Que no me pasa nada joder! Es que no lo ves, solo necesito la maldita poción. Yo te creo cuando me dices que sientes cosas por mi, yo te creo cuando dices que ya no hay nada con Ginny, así que ahora creeme tu si te digo que de verdad, de verdad necesito la poción Harry, por favor, por favor …-

-No puedes dormir?-

-Sí, si puedo.-

-sueñas?

-Sí-

-Cuéntamelo-

-No puedo Harry-se había dejado caer al suelo y ahora estaba sentada encima de sus piernas abrazándose a si misma mientras balanceaba su cuerpo.

Él se agachó delante de ella, con una mano le recogió el cabello, con la otra levantó el rostro de ella para que le mirase.

-Soy yo, a mí puedes decírmelo-

Ella dudó unos segundos.

-sueño que voldemort vuelve a la vida en mi cuerpo , y que con mis propias manos me obliga a matarte, torturándote lentamente-

Harry no supo que decir.

-sabes lo que es soñar noche tras noche, que durante horas y horas practicas en la persona que más quieres los hechizos más terribles y dolorosos que existen; hasta que finalmente, muere mirándote? cómo te sentirías tú?, tomarías pociones?-

-Por Merlín, ha debido ser horrible, y todo por mí … -

-Dame la poción por favor-

-No, haré algo mejor …ven-

-Pero qué?-

Harry cogió la chaqueta vaquera de ella de encima de la silla, y se la tendió. Él se puso su cazadora también.

-Te daré algo con lo que soñar …, abrázate a mi-

Ella lo hizo aún temblorosa.

Con una sonrisa desaparecieron de la casa.

------------------------------------------

No tengo tiempo para mucho más, pero como comentario os diré que estoy encantada con todos los reviews que me han dicho que es lo que les apetecia que sucediera a continuación. Sólo espero no defraudar!, y que como mi odio a Ginny sigue siendo enorme, espero poder urdir un final lo suficientemente malo, jejejejejejeje. El siguiente capítulo es dificil porque es bastante romántico y no se me dan bien esas cosas, creo, y no quiero que me quede muy pasteloso!, en fin, que espero que esté pronto listo.

un abrazo a todo el mundo!


	9. Chapter 9

-1Cuando se aparecieron, al principio no supo reconocer donde estaba. Luego, mientras Harry tiraba delicadamente de su mano y le enseñaba lo que les rodeaba, se dio cuenta de que estaban en la antigua casa de los padres de Harry en el valle Godric.

-Esto forma parte de mi pasado y a menudo sueño con este sitio- Hermione lo miraba curiosa por la revelacion que Harry acababa de hacerle.

-Me he visto a mi mismo restaurando la casa, feliz, poniendo cada ladrillo, cada tubería, cada cable. Pintando las paredes comprando los muebles …- Hermione se estremeció brevemente y Harr la abrazó contra ella mientras seguían paseando por la propiedad

-Recuerdo perfectamente que muchas veces, no estaba solo en el sueño. Tú estabas conmigo, ayudándome a construir la casa de mi vida.-

-Yo estaré encantada de ayudarte, ya lo sabes-

-Claro que si-dijo besándola brevemente

-Yo, como ya te he dicho, no quería ver la realidad de que, los sentimientos que tenía por ti no son los normales que se tiene por una amiga. Hasta que uno de mis sueños, me pareció excesivamente agradable, anhelaba lo que había visto, y eso me hizo sentir mal a la mañana siguiente, porque creía que traicionaba a todo el mundo si anhelaba ese sueño-

-Qué pasaba en el sueño?-

-tu y yo estábamos en una de las habitaciones de arriba … estábamos acostando a nuestro bebe …-

-nuestro … bebé?-dijo Hermione contiendo el aliento

-tu lo tenías en los brazos y los dos sonreíamos como bobos mirándolo. Lo acostamos en su cuna y salimos de allí dejando la puerta abierta, nos cogíamos de la mano y nos dirigíamos a nuestro cuarto-

-y luego? Preguntó ella ansiosa. Harry se puso colorado y se revolvió el pelo

-creo que eso ya te lo imaginas-

-¿Aún deseas ese sueño?¿o crees que es un error?-

-Quiero una vida contigo Hermione, quiero verte cada mañana y abrazarte cada noche. Quiero que nos hagamos viejos juntos, que vayamos al primer día de colegio de nuestros hasta el andén, ¡al de nuestros nieto, que demonios!. Te quiero a ti.-

-oh Harry-dijo Herms abrazándolo con fuerza. - Te he querido tanto tiempo que ya no sabría vivir sin hacerlo-

-Lo primero es que tu te recuperes, y para eso tienes que intentarlo tu tambien, tienes que querer-

-Quiero Harry, ahora que se que siempre estaras conmigo, quiero y se que podré-

-Yo hablaré con Ginny, y dejaré la casa en la que vivía con ella de inmediato …-

-Me haces tan feliz- ella se acercó y lo besó apasionadamente, luego Harry la aparto levemente y sujetandole la cara con ambas manos le dijo

-volvamos a grimmauld-

Al cabo de un rato volvían a estar tumbados en la cama. Hermione estaba acostada mirando al techo y Harry estaba acostado de lado mirando a Herms.

-Harry-

-¿Si?-

-He estado tomando mis propias pociones para dormir sin sueños, además de las que me recetaba el medico, he tomado más analgésicos de los que debía, he recurrido incluso a los somníferos, bebo muchísimo casi a diario. Hasta ayer mismo no apreciaba para nada mi vida ni mi cuerpo-

Harry se había quedado colapsado ante la confesion que Hermione acababa de hacerle. Y decidio que lo mejor era empezar paso por paso.

-Yo necesito de tu vida en mi vida y … me encanta tu cuerpo- se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta se besaban como si sus bocas fueran manantiales y ellos fueran, caminantes del desierto muertos de sed.

Los besos dieron paso a las caricias … al reconocimiento de los cuerpos. Sus dedos delinearon cada milímetro del cuerpo del otro, aprendiendo cada curva, cada imperfección en la piel, la suavidad, el calor … los jadeos se alternaban con los susurros, en los que las palabras de amor se colaban una y otra vez, para ser la banda sonora de el roce de los cuerpos.

Todo termino en un estallido de emociones en su interior que los dejó exhaustos y colmados de placer.

Horas mas tarde, Hermione despertaba en una cama vacía. A su lado una nota con la rápida caligrafía de Harry le avisaba de que había ido a recoger sus cosas.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Cuando se apareció en su casa, rogaba no haberse equivocado con el horario de turno de Ginny y que ella estuviera allí. Al fin y al cabo, quería ser honesto con ella y evitar en la medida de lo posible que el daño fuera mayor, cuanto más tiempo dejara pasar.

Efectivamente cuando entró en la habitación escuchó el ruido del agua de la ducha del cuarto de baño.

-Ginny, soy yo Harry, cuando termines de ducharte tenemos que hablar, te espero en la sala-

-ahora voy cariño-

Dentro del baño, Ginny se preparaba para una magnifica actuación. Mientras tanto Harry ya había recogido algo de ropa y la habia encogido para meterla en una pequeña mochila.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella aparecía en el salón con el pelo suelto y vestida tan sólo con una toalla.

-dime mi amor-

-Ginny tengo algo que decirte y creo que … ¿no podías haberte vestido?-

Ginny sintió en su cabeza sonar todas las alarmas.

-Nunca te ha molestado verme desnuda, de hecho, a veces has protestado porque me vistiera-

-Si, pero no es el caso-

-esta bien, pero entonces habla mientras me visto, porque he quedado con mi madre dentro de muy poco para ir a buscar mi vestido de novia-

-¿Qué? Pero … pero, tu y yo, quiero decir, que nosotros no habíamos acordado … joder Gin no tenías que haber dicho nada todavía-

-¿Por qué ocultarlo? Me hace tan feliz que he decidido gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. De hecho ayer he mandado una pequeña nota a rita skeeter, par que nos publique algo …-

-¡estas loca! Yo no te hhe dicho que hicieras nada de eso, ¿por qué lo has hecho a mis espaldas?-

-sinceramente Harry no lo hizo a tus espaldas, simplemente ayer no apareciste y por eso no pude decirtelo-

-Creo que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos-

-No pasa nada mi amor-dijo ella abrazandose a él - al fin y al cabo no es una sorpresa para nadie. Todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que nos queremos, así que estaban todos esperando que diésemos esta noticia-

-pero igual era yo el que no estaba preparado …-

-mi amor …-ginny comenzó a besarle el cuello- no te preocupes, sólo son los nervios de antes de la boda, es normal … ahora me vestiré y me iré a casa de mi madre-

Harry estaba anonadado, no entendía como podía sucederle eso a él, ni siquiera habían hablado en serio de casarse y ese mismo día ya estaría en todas las portadas de los periódicos .

De pronto, como un fogonazo llegó una imagen a su mente … Hermione leyendo el profeta …¡maldita sea! Era lo primero que hacía en el día!. Sin pensarlo más despareció del salón.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, lejos de alli, Hermione se había levantado mas contenta que nunca, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, veía la luz al final del túnel. Risueña como nunca se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno. Allí estaba Luna, preparando un bizcocho.

-Buenos dias!-

-Vaya! Me parece que alguien está de buen humor esta mañana-

-Así es-dijo Hermione acercándose y dándole un beso a la bruja.

-Me parece bien, mis bizcochos siempre saben mejor cuando se está alegre, esuna receta que me enseñaron los fizzies-

-Los fizzies?-

-si, son unas criaturas que … -

-esta bien, esta bien, te creo. Si no te importa voy a tomarme el café al salón mientras leo el profeta-

-muy bien, en un momento estaré contigo-

Despues de tanto tiempo trabajando con las criaturas mágicas más extrañas, Hermione aún no conocía a algunas de las especies a las que su amiga hacía siempre mención. Antes la desesperaba pero ahora le parecía entrañable y pensó que si no lo hiciera, ya no sería la misma Luna de siempre. Entendía perfectamente porque Ron era tan feliz. ¿Podría ser ella feliz con Harry? Seguro que si, Harry la quería y ella estaba loca por él. Lo que había compartido esa noche no se borraría nunca de su mente, nada podría con ellos.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y cogió el profeta que había llegado esa misma mañana.

La taza se le cayó al suelo y el café se esparció por el suelo. Notaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho, que no le permitía respirar, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

El artículo salía en la primera página; Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley se casan. Una foto enorme de ellos dos abrazándose sonrientes ilustraba la noticia. También había una entrevista que ocupaba la segunda hoja.

No podía ser … "estamos tan felices … lo decidimos hace muy poco … todos el mundo mágico está invitado … nuestros amigos, también estarán …

¿Y vuestros amigos mas íntimos?

-Todos estarán allí, bueno … quizá, Hermione no pueda venir-

¿Y eso por qué?

-No te lo podría decir.

(Está reportera se huele un tema de celos, recordemos que Granger mantuvo una relación con el señor Potter)

¿Hijos para cuando?

-Ay, dentro de no mucho.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya estás embarazada?

-Puede ."

No podía ser, aquello tenía que ser irreal. Lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a caer de su joven rostro mojando el ejemplar del periódico. Era una pesadilla … tenía que irse. Harry no podría estar con ella, su sentido del honor no le permitiría dejar a Ginny en ese momento. ¿estaría embarazada? Pero si fuera así Harry lo sabría no? Se habría callado por no hacerle más daño? Hasta donde habría llegado su piedad por ella … le habría hablado así ayer por eso? Todo lo que había ocurrido, había ocurrido por pena?.

La idea le revolvía las tripas, y nuevamente se sentía enferma. Basta, basta ,basta …

-Basta!-

Los platos y vasos que estaban en el armario comenzaron a estallar.

-Hermione?- Luna entró apresurada al oir el estruendo

En ese momento Harry aparecía en la entrada de la casa.

-Hermione?-grito el joven mago

-Harry aquí-

-Luna, ¿dónde está Hermione?-

-No lo sé, escuché un estruendo y vine corriendo. Me encontré todo esto destrozado y Hermione ya no estaba-

Harry se acercó a la mesa sintiendo en los oidos los latidos de su corazón.

Allí estaba , abierto en medio de la mesa, un ejemplar de la prensa del día Su imagen y la de una Ginny sonriente mientras se abrazaban le miraba desde la portada, las letras de pie de foto, estaban emborronadas por dos pequeñas gotas transparentes.

-La hemos perdido-

-Que ha ocurrido?-por toda respuesta Harry le dio el ejemplar de "el profeta"

-Oh Dios mio!, será mejor que llamemos a Ron-


	11. Chapter 11

La búsqueda de Hermione se alargó durante dos semanas, antes de que los aurores tuvieran que reintegrarse a sus labores cotidianas.

Desde aquel fatídico día, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo en las vidas de ninguno de los integrantes de la familia Weasley.

Horas más tarde, de la desaparición de Hermione, Harry había usado la red flú, para llegar a la Madriguera. Ron y Luna lo acompañaban.

No había sido, para nada un tarde agradable. Harry había estallado en gritos contra Ginny; al principio los padres de esta intentaron mediar en la conversación, hasta que Ron, también furioso con su hermana, había intercedido para contarles los hechos a sus padres.

Molly había comenzado a llorar y no había podido detenerse en toda la noche…

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de algo así Ginny?-

-Hablais como si ya la hubiese hecho desaparecer- contestó impertérrita la joven

-No, ya sabemos que tu no has hecho tal cosa, pero si has mentido con lo de la boda- terció Arthur

-No he mentido, Harry y yo lo habíamos hablado y crei que estábamos de acuerdo, sólo ha sido un error-

-Un error que puede salir muy caro Ginny, lo sabes perfectamente- le dijo su hermano tremendamente malhumorado

Ginny golpeó la mesa con fuerza y se levantó de la silla roja de rabia.

-Aquí lo grave del asunto, tal y como yo lo veo, es que Hermione se ha marchado enfurecida porque no ha logrado lo que realmente quería, a Harry. Y como siempre, la culpa la tengo yo porque antes de hacer planes para mi vida privada tenía que haberle preguntado a la señorita si a ella le venía bien-

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Harry

-¿Ah no?, acaso me vas a negar que la verdad de que HErmione desaparezca es porque yo he ganado y ella no ha conseguido que te quedases a su lado?-

-Realmente no creo que eso sea asi, Ginebra-contestó su madre llorosa

-Tu no la conoces como yo. Ella siempre a querido a HArry, pero ninguno de vosotros os distes cuenta, usó a Ron cuando Harry comenzó a salir conmigo para darle celos y cuando vio que no funcionaba se deshizo de él-

-No te consiento que hables así de Herms, ella realmente me quería y aún me quiere. Fui yo el que la presione para que saliera conmigo y no al contrario. Ella siempre supo que su amor por mi no era de ese tipo pero aun así lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó hacerme feliz. Y fui yo el que la dejé. Cuando comprendi que mi amor por ella, era fraternal.-

Harry se había sumido en un profundo silencio. Repasaba todos lo momentos vividos con HErmione en aquellos días. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ella correspondía a los sentimientos que él también tenía? Ginny si se había dado cuenta y aún así nunca le había dicho nada, ¿por qué?.

-¿Por eso te portabas así con ella?¿Por eso la sigues tratando como si fuera el enemigo?- preguntó Harry de pronto.

-Pues claro. Yo sabía que ella podía conseguir que me dejaras y te fueras con ella en cualquier momento, así que decidí que cuanto más lejos estuviera de nuestras vidas más felices seríamos-

-Lo hablaste con ella?-

-No- todos se giraron al ver que era Luna la que respondía.

-Al poco de comenzar mi relación Ron, una de las veces en que quedamos con ella, Ron tuvo que salir por una urgencia. Aquella noches nos quedamos solas en su casa, vimos una película y hablamos hasta tarde. Me confesó que estaba muy feliz por nosotros y que realmente np se arrpentía del tiempo que había pasado con Ron, porque al final habían conseguido estar más unidos que antes, como hermanos, como siempre había debido ser. Le pregunté si había alguien en su vida en ese momento. Recuerdo que sonrió con tristeza y levantó la cabeza para fijar a un punto en la pared su mirada, me dijo que siempre hubo alguien en su vida pero que no estaban juntos ni nunca lo estarían. Le pregunté como estaba tan segura de algo así y me contestó que ella sólo quería la felicidad de esa persona, y que como él ya era feliz no tenía sentido intentar nada más, porque eso rompería sin lugar a dudas su felicidad. Lo comprendi, y en ese momento ella se levantó a servirse un vaso de agua y yo contemplé sin querer el mismo punto que ella había estado mirando. Era cuestra foto- terminó mirando a HArry

-Lo ves? Yo tenía razón-exclamó la pelirroja

Harry se levantó despacio y se dirigió a la chimenea.

-Creo que eres tu la que no comprendes, eso Ginny. Eso que Luna acaba de contar es amor, amor del de verdad. De entrega, de lealtad, de amistad. Algo de lo que tu nunca has tenido. Sin embargo en algo te doy la razón, si lo hubiera sabido antes, es posible que no hubieramos estado juntos-

-Entonces hice bien-

-Te das cuenta, de que te acabo de decir que si hubiera sabido de los sentimientos de Hermione quizá nunca hubiéramos estado juntos?-

Ginny chascó la lengua y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga HArry? ¿Qué no sabía de tus sentimientos hacia ella? Claro que lo sabía, por eso aproveché mi momento y jugué mis cartas, antes de que tu te dieras cuenta-

-Por Merlín Ginebra eso es rastrero- dijo Ron

-En el amor y la guerra todo vale-contestó ella sonriente

-No me puedo creer que mi hija diga esto-exclamó arthur

-Lo que yo no me puedo creer es que tengamos esta conversación. Hermione sabe cuidarse sola, si ha desaparecido, mejor para nosotros, podremos casarnos y seguir con nuestras vidas-

-No, Ginny. Eso no va a suceder-

-No puedes dejarme-

Si que puedo, era lo que quería decirte esta mañana y mis planes no han cambiado, con Hermione o sin ella en mi vida, nunca jamás podré estar contigo, ahora que se como eres- Harry caminó hacia la chimenea y tomo un puñado de polvos flu, desapareciendo al segundo siguiente.

Los siguientes días todo fue un caos total. Se puso una orden de búsqueda por todo el mundo mágico e incluso el primer ministro inglés accedió a ponerla en la lista de desaparecidos de muggles.

Aparecieron fotos en los diarios del mundo mágico para que cualquier persona que la viera se pusiera en contacto con los aurores.

Pero nada de aquello tuvo efecto.

Hermione continuaba desaparecida.

Más allá de los límites de cualquier población mágica, Hermione había encontrado refugio en los más profundo de los bosques salvajes mágicos de Inglaterra. Se hallaba cerca de las guaridas de los esperpentos, donde sabía que nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría. Prácticamente no se había alimentado y pasaba el día dormitando en el suelo.

Sabía que se moría.

Era perfectamente consciente de este hecho. El dolor en el pecho, como un profundo agujero que lo tragaba todo no se había cerrado, parecía uno de esos agujeros negros del espacio de los que decían que lo engullían todo a su paso.

Eso esperaba. Quería ser tragada por aquel terrible dolor, pero sabía que la muerte se hará esperar un par de días más por lo menos.

Tenía visiones acerca de Harry, lo veía feliz, con su hijo en brazos; un precioso niño de ojos verdes y pelo rojo como el fuego. Eso le daba fuerzas y por eso aún no había sería feliz con su familia porque era lo que siempre había soñado y lo que se merecía. Y eso le daba paz a su alma.

Era consciente de que de verdad la había amado, y eso hacía que ahora ya no pudiera volver a su vida viendo a HArry feliz de lejos como había hecho todo este tiempo. Tenía que desaparecer.

¿cuánto más tardaría en ser tragada por aquel dolor? Si pudiera hacer que fuera más rapido…

¿acabaría Harry haciendo la casa en el valle Godric? Esperaba que si. De hecho, le gustaría poder verlo allí feliz. ¿Podría verlo desde el cielo?.

Por su debilitada mente, cruzó un idea.

Podía ir a morir alli. Sería una forma de estar cerca de él para siempre …

Reunió lo que le quedaba de fuerzas en concentrarse en el precioso valle …


	12. Chapter 12

-1¿Cómo era posible que la falta de una persona en tu vida, consiguiera hacerte sentirte así?

Se sentía enfermo, física y emocionalmente enfermo. Ahora tenía la certeza de que uno podía sentir enferma el alma.

La desesperación había dado paso a la desolación. Ya no sabía donde buscar, se le habían agotado las ideas y todas las pistas que habían recibido habían resultado infructuosas.

El teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Como una hábito adquirido de aquellos terribles días, Harry se abalanzó a cogerlo.

-Harry, soy Molly-

-Molly!, teneis alguna noticia?-

-No, me temo que no Harry, no te llamo por eso-

-Ah, comprendo. Que puedo hacer por ti?-

-Debes venir cuanto antes a la Madriguera-

-Ha ocurrido algo? Ron está bien?-

-Si, si, está bien. Sólo queremos hablar contigo-

-Ahora voy para allí-

Después de cambiarse de ropa, Harry se apareció en la sala de estar de la casa de los Weasley. Allí en el salón, le esperaban Arthur, Molly, Ginny y Ron.

-Hola Harry-

-Ron, qué tal?-

-Será mejor que te sientes hermano-

-Y bien?- preguntó Harry sentándose enfrente de los padres de Ron

-Ya ni me saludas- espetó Ginny

-Hola Ginny- dijo sin mirarla

-Harry, el caso es que te hemos llamado porque Ginny nos ha contado algo que debes saber. Comprendemos que este es un momento delicado para ti, pero esto es algo que no estaba previsto y a pesar de que entendemos el dolor por el que estás pasando … -

-Qué es lo que quieres decirme Arthur?-

-Que estoy embarazada-

El tiempo se detuvo. Como un colapso general, en el que el cielo y la tierra chocasen.

-Harry ya sabemos que estas no son las circunstancias ideales, para esto, pero un hijo siempre es una buena noticia, y …-

El joven mago aún no había dejado de mirar a su ex novia.

-Qué intentas Ginny? -

-Perdona? Yo no intento nada, no me he quedado embarazada a propósito, ni lo he hecho yo sola, no crees?-

-Por qué mientes Ginny?-

-Espera, Harry, se que Ginny no ha actuado bien desde hace tiempo, pero eso de lo que la acusas… -

-Acaso estás intentado librarte de nuestro hijo? Veis? Eso es lo que Hermione ha conseguido, lo tiene tan enloquecido con sus continuos numeritos de desaparecerse, que ahora sólo piensa en ella.- argumentó la pelirroja mirando a sus padres - quiero que lo obliguéis a casarse conmigo-

-Ginny, creo que eso está un poco desfasado, no se puede obligar a nadie a casarse sólo porque vaya a tener un hijo-

-No me importa, no me importa si es antiguo o no, quiero se case conmigo, no pienso ser madre soltera, y desde luego no pienso dejar que me deje cargando con el crio para que él, pueda correr detrás de Hermione-

-No estás embarazada Ginny … por lo menos, no de mi-

-Harry, más vale que te bases en algo coherente para decir eso. La acusación que haces es muy grave-

-cuando terminó la batalla contra Voldemort-Arhur, Molly y Ron no pudieron evitar el escalofrío- todos pasamos controles médicos para asegurarnos que estábamos recuperados de los hechizos y maldiciones recibidos-

-no que tiene que ver, Harry, estás intentando inventar una historia-

-cállate Ginny, por una vez cállate y escucha. Después del reconocimiento médico, la señora pomfrey me dijo que estaba en perfecto estado de salud, pero que sabía que tu y yo estábamos juntos y que lamentaba decirme que nuestros grupos sanguíneos eran incompatibles, por lo que, jamás podríamos tener hijos-

-Qué?!- la señora Weasley se desmayó en el sitio

-Eso es mentira!, por qué sino, ibas a ocultármelo hasta ahora?- dijo acercándose a su hermano como buscando su apoyo.

-No te dije nada, porque … igualmente te quería. No me importaba si no teníamos hijos juntos, sólo quería estar contigo y que fueras feliz, por eso decidi afrontar cada cosa según llegase, y mientras tanto dejarte disfrutar de una vida sin preocupaciones-

-estás embarazada ginny?-

-Yo … yo …¡todo esto es culpa de Hermione! Si ella no se hubiera metido en nuestras vidas, esto no estaría pasando, ojala no existiera, ojala no hubiera sobrevivido!-

Harry dio un paso hacía ella y apretó los puños.

-Cuidado Ginny, no vuelvas a hablar así de la mujer que amo. Sólo espero que este viva y que me siga queriendo. Jamás serás ni la sombra de lo que es Hermione.-

Ron le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Será mejor que te marches, porque cuando mamá se despierte las cosas se van a poner feas para mi hermana-

Harry asintió y después de un sonoro plop desapareció de la Madriguera.

¡Si! Lo había conseguido. Reconocía el olor del campo húmedo y podía ver el sol ponerse por detrás de las colinas. Le había llevado muchas horas encontrar la fuerza para desaparecerse, y durante unos minutos creyó que si no salía bien, quizá fuera una muerte dulce después de todo.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Había llegado al valle Godric entera y con la suficiente fuerza como para poder reconocer aquel maravilloso lugar. Sonrió para si misma y para la vida que no había podido disfrutar.

Una vida con Harry.

Podía verlo claramente ahora si cerraba los ojos. La casa era de color blanco y tenía un precioso tejado de color azul. Por delante tenía una pequeña entrada adornada con unas pequeñas flores a los lados del caminito que llevaba a la puerta. Grandes ventanas con las contraventanas de color azul, igual que el tejado, dejaban entrar la luz del sol. En la parte de atrás, un hermoso jardín resplandecía a la luz del sol. Un columpio se movía acompasadamente de adelante a atrás por un precioso niño de ojos verdes y pelo dorado. Detrás de él, Harry le empujaba sonriente mientras que se podía ver a si misma sentada sobre una manta en el suelo, acariciando su incipiente tripita.

Aún le parecía escuchar la voz de Harry que la llamaba.

Estaba desesperado, dolido enfurecido y frustrado. La vida le arrebataba todo lo que tenía sentido para él, sin apenas tiempo para empezar a vivirlo. Lo había saboreado, durante unas horas y luego , nada …

Aún podía recordar la cara de Hermione mientras hacían planes para construir su casa en el valle Godric. Allí donde su vida transcurriría juntos y felices para siempre. ¿tendría algún significado ahora para él aquel lugar o se convertiría en el triste recuerdo de todo lo que podía haber vivido? Primero con sus padres y ahora su vida con Hermione. Apretó los ojos al tiempo que las lágrimas se le escurrían por el rostro.

Cuando los abrió estaba en el valle Godric, y todo parecía permanecer como él lo había dejado. Exactamente igual que la última vez, cuando había estado allí con ella contemplando su futuro.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Como podía seguir todo inalterado si ella no estaba?

Se acercó dando pasos vacilantes hacia donde hubieran construida su casa.

Lentamente su mirada se fue fijando en un bulto que yacía inmóvil en el medio del campo.

Lo supo antes de verla. Pudo sentirla.


	13. Chapter 13

Llegó hasta ella antes de lo que una ráfaga de viento hubiera tardado en llegar.

Estaba peor que nunca.

En su cara ya no se apreciaba rasgo alguna de que la vida albergara aún su cuerpo.

Cogió su varita con fuerza en invocó como nunca antes una llamada de auxilio a los medimagos, no tardarían en llegar y sin embargo algo le decía que todo estaba ya perdido.

Harry sentía un pitido en los oídos que parecía atravesarle la cabeza de lado a lado. No sentía el frio, ni el olor de los árboles, de pronto, aquel lugar le parecía el lugar más nefasto del mundo para vivir. Todo lo que había amado alguna vez, había exhalado su último suspiro en aquel lugar.

Despacio se atrevió a colocar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la joven bruja. No la sentía respirar, no sentía su corazón latir.

Desesperado, comenzó a sollozar como un niño pequeño apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hermione.

¿Cómo era posible? Quizá no había cielo, quizá si lo había no se lo mereciera. Fuera como fuese el caso es que en ningún posible edén o cielo o paraiso, cabía sitio para la voz de Harry en un llanto desolado.

¿Por qué lloraba Harry? Lo malo de estar muerta era que no podía verlo, ni tocarlo ni hacer nada por él.

¿existirían los ángeles? Si era así quizá podría ser el ángel de Harry. Incluso muerta podía sentir el dolor de Harry como suyo propio. Era tal la presión que sentía en su pecho, que llegaba a sentirlo como algo físico.

Pero ella ya no podía sentir nada físico, ¿no?… porque ya estaba muerta, ¿no?…no, no podía ser, si aún quedaba una pizca de vida en ella, si su último aliento aún estaba en su pecho, tenía que consolar a su mago, tenía que acariciarlo y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, y quizá con un poco de suerte podría darle un beso, uno breve, le perdonaria teniendo en cuenta que después moriria, asi que….

Pasó los brazos por debajo del cuerpo laxo de Hermione y la estrecho contra él, sin dejar de llorar apoyado en su pecho.

Un milímetro de piel, puede cambiarlo todo, un segundo, puede ser la diferencia entre una vida feliz o en un corazón destrozado irremediablemente.

Un roce, sólo eso, bastó para que Harry contuviera la respiración y levantara la cabeza. Podía jurar, que en medio de su llanto, una caricia leve había recorrido su cabeza, enredando los dedos en su pelo negro. ´

Podía reconocer aquel gesto en cualquier parte del mundo.. Su niña, su Hermione…

Cuando su cara estuvo rozando la de ella, fijó su atención en los ojos de la castaña. Los segundos parecían pasar transformados en horas, nada ocurría, pero la mano de ella seguía enredada en él.

-Hermione, si puedes oirme, por favor, hazme una señal, la más leve-

Nada cambió.

-Yo, quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido, y que lamento el tiempo que no estuve contigo, ahora se que mi vida está perdida, porque ni he estado ni podré estar contigo nunca más. La razón de que exista eres tu, la razon de que tu existas, soy yo. Te quiero, y nunca más podré amar a nadie, contaré los días hasta que volvamos a estar juntos-

-Ha-rry- fue un suspiro, en realidad casi habia terminado antes de empezar, pero el oido esperanzado del chico de los ojos verdes estaba tan atento a cualquier reacción que logró captarlo.

-Herms-

Hermione quería saltar, quería gritar. Pero su cuerpo no la obedecía, como se arrepentia ahora de que las fuerzas la abandonaran. Harry lloraba por ella, y la amaba. Eso sería suficiente, lograría sobrevivir, y esperaría a que pudieran volver a estar juntos.

-Y …yo….a….ti-

-Aguanta preciosa, los medí magos están a punto de llegar-

La esperanza entró en sus corazones y llenó sus cuerpos por completo…

Segundos más tarde el transporte con los medí magos aparecía a su lado.

QUINCE DÍAS MÁS TARDE

-Por lo menos me podíais decir a dónde vamos-

-De eso nada. Es una sorpresa.-

-Está bien. Está bien-

Ron y Luna guiaban a una recuperada Hermione por los pasillos del hospital.

Los tres primeros días Harry no se había separado de su lado a pesar de que ella, se había pasado casi todo el tiempo sedada. Los siguientes días Ron Luna los gemelos, Neville, y un montón de amigos más se habían turnado para acompañarla en los primeros días de tratamiento y recuperación.

Ella comprendía que Harry tenia que estar con Ginny, pero no le importaba, ahora sabia que Harry la amaba, y ella esperaria a que pudieran estar juntos. Aunque fueran ancianos, eso no le importaba en absoluto.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y nosotros te transportaremos-

Hermione cerró fuerte los ojos y se agarró de Ron.

Cuando sintió el suelo bajo sus pies de nuevo, abrió los ojos despacio.

Estaba en un jardín. Lleno de flores, y árboles frutales. Se giró y a la derecha había un arco blanco por el que trepaban cientos de rosas rojas sin espinas. Debajo del arco Harry la esperaba vestido con un traje negro y una flor en la solapa, Hermione caminó hacia él como en medio de un sueño. Él le cogió las manos y sin mediar palabra la beso hasta que les faltó el aliento.

-Lo siento- dijo el abrazándola- se supone que esto ocurre después pero no podia esperar más-

-No entiendo nada, qué es lo que ocurre después?-

-Hermione Jane Granger, te quiero más de lo que nunca podría empezar a describir, me haces falta para vivir porque creo que hemos nacido para estar juntos y que si no estamos juntos, nada tendrá sentido-

-Harry, yo…. No se que decirte-

-Aun nada, espera, un poco…. Hermione-dijo poniendo en su mano una cajita pequeña- me harás el hombre mas feliz que jamás ha existido casándote conmigo?-

-Oh Dios mio!-abrió la cajita y vio una fina banda plateada con un brillante en el centro- tu eres el hombre de mi vida, Harry y sólo vivo por verte feliz…si, me casaré contigo-

Harry le colocó el anillo en el dedo, y la estrecho fuerte entre sus brazos mientras la besaba nuevamente.

Más tarde Hermione se daría cuenta de que el hermoso jardín, era la parte de atrás de la casa en el valle de Godric. Harry había estado los ultimos 13 dias reconstruyéndola para que cuando hermione recibiese el alta pudieran decorarla juntos y convertirla en su hogar.

Aquella misma noche el joven mago le contó lo que había pasado con Ginny, y que a pesar de esto la relacion con el resto de la familia Weasley, era igual de cordial que siempre, y que estaban deseando verla, y que les dijera que le habia contestado a su proposicion de matrimonio.

Meses mas tarde, en aquel mismo jardín se oficiaba la boda Potter- Granger.

Años más tarde se celebrarían las bienvenidas al mundo de los niños Potter Granger….

Pero estas, sin duda, ya son, otra historia….

FIN


End file.
